Demon warrior and bride?
by nolessthan3
Summary: Prince Sasuke must find a bride to claim the throne. Who is this peasent boy? ...Naruto nine-tailed demon fox ventures into town one day. Who is Sasuke Uchiha? When war is coming can Sasuke make a deal with the demon fox, not knowing it is Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 1

It was beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, flowers in bloom, birds singing, people walking down the streets were smiling. If someone were to walk into the city right then they would probably think it was paradise, but they would be wrong. Way up on the hill was a castle, where the prince lived. His name was Prince Sasuke Uchiha. And currently he was pissed. When the prince was upset he would often take it out on the people in the castle. Whether they be maids, cooks or even guards he would make them miserable. Why was he pissed? That's easy. His father, King Fugaku, just informed him that he needed to be married within the year to claim the throne. Of course Sasuke tried to convince him otherwise, but it was no use. Once his mother chimed in it was final. Everyone in the kingdom knew not to mess with her. Even the king was frightened of her when she got upset. After the incident with the hedge clippers everyone was very obedient around her.

As it turns out, she proposed a ball to lure in potential brides for Sasuke to pick from. It would be held in a month and invitations would be sent out to all the neighboring countries' princesses. They thought that this would provide a nice picking for their son, full of worthy brides. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't think so. He constantly had to fight off rabid fangirls since he was 5, so he developed an asexual personality. At first he thought he was gay but neither sex appealed to him. Although that could have been because he walked in on his brother and his brother's lover in the act. He knocked every time after that.

Stomping…no wait, Uchihas don't stomp. Marching down the hallway, he snarled at every maid he saw. Relishing in their squeaks of fear from his nasty attitude. It made him feel in power. As he turned a corner towards his room he walked in front of the very last person he wanted to see. Kakashi. The captain of the guard and his uncle. Not biologically, more like in mindset. The pervert was always looking for ways to tease the youngest Uchiha, and right now Sasuke was giving him way too much ammo. Now you may be wondering how he wouldn't be beheaded for teasing Sasuke, and that's because he's an old family friend.

"Hello Sasuke. What are you doing here?" His one visible eye made an upside-down U.

"I'm going to my room."

"And scaring all the maids away? Aww~ Is poor Sasu-chan upset?"

"Shut. Up. I am not upset." Sasuke glared at him, but it had no affect.

"Yes, yes you are. Poor baby~"

"Goodbye Kakashi." Sasuke moved to step around him, but Kakashi moved in his way.

"Sasuke wait. I did have orders to inform you of the forest."

"The 'demon forest'?"

Suddenly Kakashi was serious. "Yes. No one is to enter there because a recent sighting of a nine-tailed fox was reported. And before you say you never go in there, I know you leave the castle to cool off. So listen. Don't go in there. Ok?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Kakashi."

Kakashi eye smiled again. "Great. Now I have to go find my Dolphin-chan to play with."

And so Kakashi skipped away, whistling happily. Sasuke continued to his room muttering about crazy scarecrows. Once he arrived at his door a resounding screech of "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" echoed down the hallways. _Poor Iruka._ Sasuke couldn't help but pity the man that became the object of Kakashi's obsession. He stepped into his room and closed the door.

To any normal person his room would be a magnificent sight. Tall ceiling with dark blue painted walls. A cherry oak king size bed, which looked like it could fit 20 people in it, with navy blue satin sheets. Another cherry oak desk with paper and pens. Black curtains to cover the balcony that created the perfect view of Konoha and would have let in the moonlight. A connecting bathroom with marble counters and bath was across from the bed. Candles were spread throughout the room to create light. It truly was a beautiful sight, but Sasuke didn't see it. Growing up in here it was just another room.

Sasuke POV:

_This is unbelievable. I cant get married to one of those harpies. They're all the same. 'Sasuke-sama I love you!' No you love my money and power. Ugh! This is terrible. Father, mother what were you thinking?_

Sitting on the bed, I felt a migraine forming. There was only one cure for that. Leaving the castle for a while. Replaying Kakashi's words in my head, I realized that not even my brother would be stupid enough to go into the forest. It had been about 50 years since the last sighting of the nine tailed fox. I thought it was killed. Guess not. Standing up again I went to my balcony and jumped down. Once I hit the ground I started running. _To the village then._

Meanwhile, In the forest:

"I'm so bored! There is nothing to do here! The last time anything fun happened here was before mom died."

Naruto was currently sitting on a tree branch at the top of a maple tree. Two orangish-red fox ears with black tips sat on top of blonde hair. (styled like yondaime's) Matching 9 tails were flicking about behind him. He was wearing a bright orange yukata cut short to his mid thighs. Attached were long sleeves that extended passed his hands. No shoes. Only claws and toes. He had woken up from his 45 year nap and was grouchy. Nothing had changed.

Thinking over what to do in his head, Naruto realized that he hadn't seen the humans in a while. And for good reason. They killed his mother. Still he was always interested with their technology and ways of living. He wondered how much more advanced humanity had become. Did they still use simple swords or did they unlock their chakra? Deciding to check out the nearest village Naruto leapt out of his tree.

"To Konoha it is then!"

He started running to where he hoped it still was.

_2 hours later_

"Wow~ This place is so cool!"

Naruto was wondering around Konoha under a henge. He didn't feel like outrunning the guards today. Which he found out knew chakra. They were called ninjas now. And the Uchihas were in power. Just like before. Naruto was really surprised by all the new inventions to. Pens, carts, even weapons. Unfortunately he didn't see that someone was walking towards him and walked straight into them.

"Ouch!" Naruto fell on his butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Shut up you stupid teme! You watch it."

"…..do you know who I am?"

Naruto glanced up. Raven hair, dark eyes, pale skin, gorgeous body. "Nope. Should I?"

"…"

It was Sasuke Uchiha. And he looked….astonished.

Sasuke POV:

I was walking along the main road of Konoha, enjoying the shops, when someone crashed into me. Seriously, did they not care that I could behead them in a second?

"Shut up you stupid teme! You watch it." …_What_?

"…..do you know who I am?"

"…." _How can this kid not know who I am? I'm only the prince, and future king! Whatever. I better leave before he starts groveling at my feet when he realizes who I am. Wait. That would actually be pretty entertaining. _"I'm the prince. Prince Sasuke Uchiha.

The shock showed on the kid's face. _Ha! Serves you right._ "I don't care if your emperor of mars! Watch where you're walking!" _What!_

"Wait!" He turned around. "Why aren't you afraid? You just ran into me. I could kill you!"

"Ok. First, you ran into me. And second, you couldn't kill me if you tried. Besides would it be worth it. Killing some random peasant on a nice day?" He smiled. It was beautiful. "Nope. You aren't that kind of person. Well, catch ya later!" And he ran off.

_Who was that kid? He wasn't afraid at all. Lets see. He had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and short build. _I couldn't tell his size or anything because of the baggy clothes he was wearing, but I knew I wanted to see him again. Even if he was a peasant. The fact that he stood up to me was interesting. If nothing else, this would be amusing…. for now.

**AN: New story. Yayyyy!** XD **I know it was short, but later chapters will be longer. I promise. Good, bad? Review please. Later on Sasuke will see Naruto in better clothes and go into 'He is totally hot!' mode, so it will happen. Then he'll send some of his ninjas to capture Naruto (not knowing he is the nine tailed fox) And I'm not telling if he'll win or lose! Mwahahaha!** o


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 2

After ditching the Teme, Naruto started learning many new things. Apparently the humans learned how to melt metal and make different weapons with it. There were kunai, shuriken, tantos, swords and so~ many more. Still, they weren't as strong as demon fangs and claws. Naruto remembered a long time ago their was a half dog demon that used his father's fang. _I think it was called Tetsaiga. It was a nice sword indeed. Only allowing human DNA to touch it was a real pain though. _IT was laying safe in Naruto's den, safe and protected.

Besides weapons, there was new food as well. After catching a wift of an especially delectable aroma, Naruto started jogging toward it's source. He came to a stop in front of a place called Ichiraku Ramen _Is that what this delicious scent is called? Ramen? _Lifting the flap and walking inside, Naruto noted that there was a man that seemed depressed sitting at the end of the bar. (AN-whatever that is called. With the stools. :P ) Sitting down he met the chef's daughter.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What can I get for you?"

"Ummm…What do you have?"

"We have miso, pork, chicken and our house special."

"I'll go with miso please."

"Right away. Dad! One miso! It'll be done in a few minutes." She turned away to serve other customers.

Looking around again, there seemed to be 5 tables and 10 stools at the bar. Naruto was currently sitting on one. Only 2 tables were being used and 5 stools. _Maybe a slow day?_ Then his attention was drawn back to the depressed man. Getting a closer look Naruto realized he looked quite young. Maybe late 20s The man had dark brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail, with only a few loose strands. His skin was tan except for the pale scar that ran across his nose. His eyes were dark brown, filled with kindness, and his mouth was set in a thin line. He had his head in his hands and his ramen was untouched. A headband sat by the bowl. _Wait…headband? He's a ninja!_

"Here you are, ummmm….."

"Naruto."

"Ok. Here you are Naruto. One miso ramen."

Naruto looked at the mixture and grabbed his chopsticks. Another amazing invention! Taking a noodle and putting it in his mouth, he froze. Naruto's eyes dilated, his hands shook and he had a look of awe on his face. _It-it is heaven! _You could hear the angels singing behind him as he cried anime tears. _Truly delicious! _His bowl was empty in 10 seconds and another dozen was ordered. A sigh brought him out of his musings. _Ok. Time to find out what's bothering him before he drives me insane._

"Hey."

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"Ponytail guy!"

"Huh? What, you mean me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Well him, her and him." The man pointed to 3 people with ponytails.

"…..whatever. Moving on. Why are you so depressed? Love problems?"

The guy blushed bright red to Naruto's amusement. "Ahem. No. Yes, no, I mean….Arg!"

"Well then it seems I was right about one thing, but it appears there is something else bothering you as well. Want to tell me? I wont tell a soul, I promise. And I never go back on my promises!"

"I would love to, but I cannot. It involves the prince."

Naruto looked shocked. "You're in love with the prince? Sorry, but he's a little young for you."

"No! Quiet down. I love someone else."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and gave Iruka his puppy dog eyes level-3. Iruka tried to resist. Really he did, but he was overwhelmed. The kid looked like he had been a kicked puppy.

"Sigh~ I'm in love with ….mumble…."

"Who?"

"I said, I'm in love with …..Kakashi…."

"Oh. Who's that?"

Iruka gaped in disbelief. "You-you don't know who he is?"

"No should I?" Naruto tilted his head the other way.

"Sigh. He's the captain of ANBU and one of the strongest ninjas alive. Unfortunately he's a flirt and pervert. Always trying to get in my pants." Iruka blushed again. "I swear!"

"So~ What's the problem? You like him, he likes you."

"…He's of higher class than me. He's a Hayate.

Naruto guessed that was some big clan. "So? You're both ninja. You both put your lives on the line. You're both just as worthy as the other. You. Are. Equal."

Iruka pondered this and seemed to brighten up. _He's right. I put my life on the line. I am a ninja._ "Thank-you…." He trailed off not knowing his companions name.

Naruto finished his ramen and put some money on the bar. He stood up and smiled. The sunlight was framing his face making his hair seem like a halo and his blue eyes sparkle. "I'm Naruto." And he left.

_Time skip: 3 hours later_

Naruto POV:

_How did I get roped into this? _Currently I am tilling someone's field. The sun was going to set in the next 45 minutes and for the past hour I had been doing this work. It wasn't even mine! Being an all-powerful demon had it's perks. Like incredible stamina, but I never thought I would be using it this way! It was such boring work. _Oh. That's right. I'm too nice to make an old man do this._

_Flashback no Jutsu:_

I was casually walking through town, occasionally walking into some stores. There were a lot of them, but that was because I was in the shopping district. As I was walking I noticed that the old man in front of me seemed to be limping. He was favoring his right leg a bit and it was obvious he was having trouble carrying his box of groceries. Being the kind0hearted soul I am, I offered to carry them for him. At first he protested, but with my insistence he eventually caved in. The old man, named Henry, led me to his farm. It turned out that his son was originally going to tend to it's large fields, but he changed his mind and became a ninja. Now the old man was left with the task of farming the crops. Again, being kind, I offered to help with the fields.

Flashback no Jutsu End:

So here I am. Tilling a field for someone I don't know that well._ I guess I should go tell the old man I have to leave._ I put the equipment away and trudged to the house. Walking inside I called his name to find him.

"Hey Henry! I'm finished!"

"Oh, thank-you! How about I make you dinner as a reward?"

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled brightly.

We had some nice stew. It was wonderful, and I made sure to finish the whole pot. Henry was in shock that I could eat so much so quickly. I happily patted my stomach and sighed in contentment for my meal. It had been ages since I had a home cooked meal. Sadly the sun was setting and I needed to return to the forest.

"Well, it's been fun but I have to go."

"I see. Make sure to come back sometime. It's nice to see someone so kind at your age."

_Hahaha. I'm older than you gramps._ "Yeah. I try to be. Ja ne!_"_

I left the house and started back tracking towards town again. Henry's house was further out in the country than I expected. Once I reached the village I noticed that the streets were pretty empty. _Great! No one will see me leaving._ Skipping along the street, I eventually found the forest_'s hedge. And I headed home for some nice sleep. It had been a very interesting day._

_Sasuke POV:_

He left. The dobe insulted me and left. No one has ever done that to me before. I'm the prince for Kami's sake! To have such courage like that is rare. Sitting in my room I was going over what had happened that day. First I'm told I have to marry, then I meet that kid, and finally I'm forced back to the castle by my guards. Which quickly evolved into a lecture from the king. After telling the kid I was the prince, word spread and the guards found me. I was actually in a dango shop snacking on some good food. The castle stuff is bland and it always has to be tested by the royal taste testers, to see if it is poisoned. I just wanted a change.

Unfortunately I was only half-way done with my dango before they found me. Today it was Lee and Kiba. Both of them annoyed me. They were so loud! I rubbed my head, feeling a migraine forming, when I saw them coming towards me. _Why me?_

"Yo! We came to take you back."

"YES! MY MOST YOUTHFULL FRIEND IS CORRECT! PLEASE RETURN WITH US PRINCE SASUKE!"

With that everyone started looking my way. _Great. There goes eating here again._

_Time skip: 30 minutes. At the palace_

A small smirk appeared on my face. _That kid was interesting. I'll have to find out more._ Unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by my hack sensei, Kakashi. He was leaning against the wall reading Icha Icha. I didn't even notice him enter my room.

Kakashi was tall man of 29 years, with gravity defying grey hair. No, he isn't old. He was born with that hair color. His one matching dark grey eye was always visible with boredom. His other eye was a gift from his dead friend, a sharing an eye. It was covered with his ninja headband. The bottom half of his face was also covered in a black mask attached to his jounin outfit. Shinobi pants, sandals, sleeveless shirt, gloves (with metal plating) and a vest. It was all black except for the green vest. Even though he was a formidable opponent he had a chronic problem of being late, and making up lame excuses for it. And he was a mega-pervert. Still, when push comes to shove, he always pulls through. And has been with me since my birth. He held my respect.

"Hello Sasuke." His one visible eye regarded me with curiosity.

"Kakashi."

"Maa~ No 'I missed you my dear sensei! My life would be over if you weren't here to pass on your most wonderful teachings."

I glared. He was unaffected. "I'm not Lee. What do you want?"

Oh, well. A little birdy told me you snuck out today. Did you find something interesting?"

The smirk reformed on my face again. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been sitting in your room smirking for a while. It's starting to scare the maids."

"That does not matter to me. At least they aren't squealing at my door."

"True true. But you avoided my question."

"Hn. I did. A boy at the market insulted me and left."

Kakashi's eye widened in shock before it turned into amusement. "Oh really now? What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. He left before I could do anything. And then the guards dragged me back here."

"Hmmm. What if you found him again?"

A very sinister smirk crawled on my face. "Make him mine." (xD Perv)

"Maa~ Can you describe him?"

"Hn. Short, spiky blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. Kind of short. Tan skin and strange marks on his face."

"Marks?"

"Scars. That look like whiskers. That enough?"

"Sure."

"Good. Send some men to bring him here tomorrow."

Suddenly the door banged open and the two went on high alert. It turned out to be Iruka. He was disheveled and seemed to be panicked.

"You don't mean Naruto do you?"

_How does Iruka know him?_ "Is that his name? Naruto." _It suits him._

Iruka just seemed to become more panicked. After all the kid had helped him and seemed really nice. "Please don't…"

"Iruka! Tell me how you know him."

And so Iruka tld him about how he tried to find Sasuke, going for ramen and meeting the kid. Of course he left out the whole 'I love Kakashi' part. Sasuke became more intrigued. In his bland life anything remotely entertaining was welcomed.

"The plan has not changed. However, try not to harm him if you can."

"Of course. C'mon Iruka. I just know you want to try out pg. 34 scene 2 from Icha Icha with me."

"What? Hey! PUT ME DOWN KAKASHI!" He picked up Iruka and tossed him over his shoulder and took off down the hall, Iruka screaming at him the whole way.

_The Next Day_

Naruto POV:

I woke up to warm sunshine, birds singing and a feeling that said today would be an interesting day. I was going to go back into town today. After all, I had to check on the old man.….And I just liked being around the humans. Even if it was a little dangerous to be around then. I yawned and stretched like a cat. _Oh well! Time to go_ _get ready._

I walked to a stream that was next to my den. The den being a large upturned tree. The roots hung over, like a cave, and I dug a little to gain more room. It was about 10 ft. long and 10 ft. wide. Inside there was a large pile of, what most would see as junk, but I saw it as memories. Each nick-knack held a piece of my past. At the top of it was the sword, Tetsaiga. Next to the pile was a maroon couch that looked slightly aged. Hanging all around the den were golden and silver jewelry (necklaces, bracelets, earrings) that twinkled at the slightest light. Strewn across the floor was toys and stuffed animals. Each of them was equally loved by me. At the farthest back of the den was a pile of blankets and pillows, in a random mess, that was for sleeping.

Once I was cleaned and dressed I started walking towards the village. By the sun I could tell that it was mid morning. Once I arrived at the edge of the forest, I poked my head out of the bushes and checked to see if anyone was around. If someone looked at the bushes, they would see a random mop of golden hair. Thankfully it seemed that no one was awake yet.

I stepped out and got onto the road. Trying to act normal. The last thing I needed was humans trying to kill me….it happened before but they didn't kill me…. someone else died. _No! Don't dwell on the past!_ Anyways! I walked down the dirt/ stone road until I ended up at the village center. There were some early birds walking around, getting supplies for the day. Mostly they were heading to the food market, _probably to get breakfast. _Some people greeted me saying 'Good morning.' or 'Mornin.' I, of course, said the same to them. I noticed that I hadn't eaten yet either after my stomach voiced it's complaints.

"Growwlll!" everyone glanced at me. "Eh-heh?" I rubbed the back of my head.

Following the early shoppers I made my way to the food market. Only a few vendors were open, and the one that I wanted was. (10 points if you guess it right.) Ichiraku Ramen! (Congratulations!) I could smell the ramen from across the market. It was so~ alluring. No one was there yet, so I would be the first customer. My stance became hunched and I moaned. I looked like a freakin zombie! That's what ramen does to you. _I want it!_ Moving the flappy thing aside I sat down.

"Welcome back! What can I get for you today?"

"Pork ramen please."

"Sure!"

I waited a few minutes before it arrived. I happily devoured it. Another 6 bowls later and I was energized again. It was noon after I finished. Hopping out of the stall, literally hopping, I was randomly hit by something. Or should I say someone. Some kid had just crashed into my leg. He had brown spiky hair, goggles and a ridiculously long scarf on.

"Hey! Watch it!" He spoke. I got a tick mark on my head. _Is everyone here jerks?_

"Look kid-"

"I'm not a kid!"

"…yeah. Whatever. Look, I don't care that you ran into me but don't lie about it."

"I'm not lying. A great ninja like me would never lie. How could you accuse the hokage's grandson like that?" (Hokage is best ninja. Uchiha's are simply a royal family in charge) He smirked. I got pissed.

"Is everyone here this arrogant! I. Don't. Care. Just go play with your friends."

He stared at me wide-eyed before he got up and proclaimed that I was 'boss' and ran off. _Weird kid._ As soon as I reached the fountain in the center of town, a bunch of ninjas ran up to me. They were dressed in all black and had masks on their faces. Ox, Crow and Shark. (idk) They stopped in front of me and stood at attention.

"Hello?"

"You are to come with us."

"Why?"

"Sasuke-sama has requested your precence. Come peacefully."

"Ummmm…" I struck a faux thinking pose. "No."

"We have been authorized to use force if necessary." They all pulled out kunai and prepared to capture me. _Oh. Crap_. Looking around no one was going to help me. Instead they all steered clear of the area. _Lets see. I could use some lf my power and slaughter them, get found out, and hunted. Or I can run like a little bitch… I'm going with option 2. _And so I started running.

"Stop." They all started darting towards me.

I leaped over the fountain and dashed past a fruit stall. On my right were some garbage cans which I promptly kicked over. The muck rolled out and the cans rolled on the road. Sadly, the ANBU leaped over the mess without any hesitation. The chase continued on. One of them got close and reached out to grab me but I put my hands on the ground and used my right foot to kick him in the face. He stumbled back and I started running again, trying to make it seem like I was a normal human by not running at my higher speeds. The other two followed and we came upon the training grounds. I zigzagged pass obstacles and slid to a stop in front of one of the ANBU. I quickly turned around before he could get me, and ran towards the villge again. _Why me?_ I had anime tears rolling down my face. Coming across an alley I dove in. The ANBU followed. But by then I had used a shunshined (spelling?) to escape.

"Damn! We lost him. Uchiha-sama will not be pleased."

_Elsewhere:_

_Damn! What the hell was that about? Sasuke-teme wanted to see me? Why would he want to do that? _


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 3

Outside POV:

The ninja returned to the castle without the little blonde prize. All of them looked nervous and afraid. They were sweating profusely and kept twitching. No one wanted to face the ire of Uchiha Sasuke's wrath. Entering a regal looking study, they saw the prince casually reading a book title 'History of an Empire's Empire.' He glanced up annoyed that quickly changed to amusement and…glee?

"Ahh~ My loyal ANBU. And where is the blonde?"

The captain stepped forward and knelt down on one knee. The group followed. "Sir. We failed the mission. We were unable to capture the target."

It was silent. "How?" Instead of angry the Uchiha seemed intrigued.

Taken aback, the captain glanced upward. The prince's eyes showed genuine curiosity. "Sir. We delivered the message but he refused. We attempted to capture him, but before we could he bolted. We pursued until he ran into a deserted alleyway and we lost him. However…"

"What is it?"

"He was able to hit one of my men and leave a bruise."

Sat leaned back in his chair and contemplated. Now that was some interesting news. ANBU was an elite unit of ninja. For one to be hit was amazing on its own, but to leave a mark was even more remarkable. Someone had to have power to manage that. Sasuke wanted to see him even more now.

"I understand. Dismissed."

The ANBU left but Sasuke new he wasn't alone.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Maa~ I was just curious about your little obsession."

"Hn."

"I heard the ANBU failed. I admit, I'm interested as well now. Want me to find him?"

"Do as you wish." Translation: Yes. Do it now.

Kakashi eye smiled in two upside-down U's. "Ok. Ja ne!" He disappeared in a swirl of leaves. _Now where to start._

Naruto POV:

Later I decided it was safe enough to head outside and in the village again. I still didn't know what the teme wanted with me, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my day! Once I reached the village I noticed that there were at least triple the amount of people outside as there were before. I continued exploring until I came upon something called a candy store. I had never heard of it before. Was it like dried fruit or something?

Inside there were shelves filled with different types of candy. (AN: Idk if there was candy them, but for me there was.) Children were running through the store so fast that they seemed like they could outrun a ninja. (Sugarhigh! XD )Their parents trailing after them. Each of them had a small bag that they were filling with candy/ the colored stuff. Catching on quickly I grabbed the biggest one and started looking at what to put in it from the shelves. There was something pink that was stretchy and gooey, the sign said taffy. Next to that were rainbow colored things in the shape of a ball, and were covered in sugar. Gum drops. Following along there were tarts, jolly ranchers, sugar sticks, chocolate and so many more I thought my head would explode. They also smelled soooo~ sweet! I stuffed my bag with each one I came across until I arrived at the rock candy. It came in 3 colors: pink, blue and yellow. And it really looked like a rock put on a stick. I was entranced and confused. How could a rock taste good? Taking one of the samples, I put it in my mouth. I froze and sighed in ecstasy. It was so good! I took all of them and put them in my bag. Once it was stuffed I ran to the owner of the shop so that I could pay for them and eat them sooner.

The man was slightly overweight and introduced himself as Ruko. He wore a plain green vest over a red long sleeve shirt. Black pants and brown shoes. He also had brown hair and hazel eyes filled with kindness and warmth. He smiled and started adding the price.

"That'll be 6394.8 yen." ($80)

"K. Here you go." I handed him a gold piece the size of my thumb and left.

He looked at in shock and yelled. "Wait! This is too much! Come back!"

I wasn't paying any attention, too engrossed with my candy. I found a place to sit at the fountain I was at earlier. A stone boundary was around it and I sat down, munching happily on the candy. There were so many different kinds! Chewy, crunchy, sour, sweet, smooth, bumpy, ect. My favorite was the rock candy. It was sweet and crunchy, and boggled my mind. I still didn't know how a rock could taste so good. Runner-up was taffy. It was sweet and chewy. I preferred the sweeter ones, it was rare to find sweet things like this in the forest. Besides berries that were potentially poisonous. I had a big grin on my face, while my eyes were closed, that stretched my whisker marks on my face.

People were walking by and chatting with each other, when all of a sudden two kids dashed out of an alleyway followed by a couple of thugs. I cracked on of my eyes open to see what was going on. The area was silent save for the heavy breathing and cursing of the thugs. The two kids were standing a few feet in front of me, so I could see they were a boy and girl. The girl being the oldest. They looked like brother and sister. The girl had long, scraggly, brown hair and brown eyes. She was holding her brother in a protective embrace. The boy had shoulder length brown hair and eyes. Both kids looked scruffy and a little worse for wear. They looked to be 9 and 7. The thugs were in their thirties in scruffy clothes, and I could scars on their arms. One of them, presumably the leader, stepped towards the kids and started to speak.

"Now look here. Your brother tripped me and ruined my brand new shirt. How are you gonna pay for it?"

"We have no money! I'm sorry for my brother. Please let us go."

"HeeHee. Sorry girly. This is an expensive shirt, so you gotta pay for it. I know a way you can without money…"

It was easy to tell what the guy was thinking, if his leer and grin was any hint. The girl paled and shook in fright of the suggestion. I looked around and noticed that there were no ninjas and the people weren't helping. _Great. Now I have to save them. Sigh~_ Standing, I place my candy on the stone ledge and calmly walked in front of the children. Ignoring looks of surprise I spoke to the thugs, who had regrouped by now.

"Look. They said sorry. Your shirt looks fine to me, so why don't you leave before I make you."

"Ha! Like a kid could beat us. There are 3 of us and 1 of you. What could you do?"

"Kick your ass."

"Whatever kid. Get them!"

The thugs rushed forwards. I growled as I crouched low into a fighting stance. If they wanted to fight then so be it. Before they could get close I ran towards them. Surprised they stopped but quickly realized their mistake. I kicked one of them in the stomach and punched the other in the face. Of course I held back my strength a lot. They flew back into a fruit stand, destroying it. Outraged they came back and attempted to punch me. I dropped to the ground and swept my foot across thug 1's feet, making him topple over. I heard thug 2 switch positions and jumped o the right to avoid a kick. Both thugs stood up and attempted to rush me from behind and in front. I kicked my left leg back and punched with my right arm. Each hit landed on their solar plexuses and they became paralyzed in pain. I turned to face the leader who was sweating and trembling by now. Before he had a chance to beg I stopped him.

"Leave." It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

He quickly left, so I turned my attention to the kids I just rescued. As I took a step towards them I heard clapping. The people who had seen me fight were praising me and applauding me. Saying I was brave and noble. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head as I smiled. I kneeled in front of the kids and saw them shiver in fear.

"Hey Guys! You alright? No injuries or nothing?"

The girl spoke in shock. "N-no. Thank you for h-helping us!"

I waved it off. "No need for thanks. How about you guys eat some candy? I bet you're hungry." As if on queue their stomachs growled.

Blushing they both nodded with a "please."

I smiled again. "C'mon. Its over here."

I led them over to the candy and pulled out some random ones. They stared at it in awe and tentivaly took some. They put it in their mouths and smiled brightly. It must've been the first time they tried candy. That seemed odd considering how many kids were in that store with their parents.

"So guys. Can I know your names?"

"I'm Cora. And my brother is Renji."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Naruto. Why don't you tell me what your parents look like and I can help you find them."

Their moods dimmed. "We don't have parents. We're orphans that live on the streets."

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to help them. "Ne ne! How about we have some fun today? I'll be like your big brother! And we can get some better clothes, ok?"

They looked at me surprised. "We couldn't do that! You've done so much already."

"Too bad! You're coming with me anyway."

I grabbed their hands and dragged them to the closest clothes store. Inside was a man who greeted us and led us to the kids section. I told the kids to find something they liked, and to not worry about the price. They came back with their choices. Cora was holding a purple shirt with a black vest, black shorts, and blue sandals. Renji had a green shirt with brown vest, brown pants, and black sandals. I found similar outfits and bought those as well. Next on my list to help them was a bath. Luckily for us, public bathhouses existed.

After a quick walk we arrived and realized that Cora was going to have to split up from us. At first she was reluctant to leave her brother, but after some prodding she gave in. Inside the men's bath were cubbies filled with soaps and large springs of water. Grabbing a bucket of soaps we picked a pool. I sat down in the warm water and beckoned Renji to sit in front of me. He was very nervous and was rapidly scanning everyone around us. Deciding to calm him down, I did it in my own way. I dunked his head underwater. I laughed as his arms flailed around him and bubbles came up from in the water. I let him go and he came up for air, spluttering and coughing up water.

"What was that for!"

Ah. There it is. The real Renji. "You needed to get your hair wet to wash it. I was helping."

"No you weren't! You nearly drowned me!"

"But I didn't. Now come over here. I'll wash your back."

"Hmph." Nonetheless he swam closer and soon enough we were both clean.

Exiting the men's section we saw Cora leaving the women's. She looked like she was glowing. Her skin was clear, she was wearing clean shoes and she had a large smile on her face. When the siblings noticed each other they squeaked at how the other looked. Both looked very different now. Still they needed some haircuts. Bad.

"Ok guys! Next on your makeover is haircuts. Now I don't mean to brag but I got some skills!" I puffed out my chest.

"giggle…But your hair is messy and spiked in all directions."

I deflated. "It's style I tell you. Style!"

Cora rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Just for that your first. Mwahahaha!"

She sweat dropped and started to run away, but I tackled her before she could.

15 minutes later:

Sitting up I wiped the invisible sweat off my forehead. Glancing at my work I nodded my head in approval. Standing up dramatically and whipping out a mirror from kami-knows-where I exclaimed

"Behold! Perfection!"

Cora looked at the mirror and gasped. She looked so-so beautiful. She couldn't believe this was the same girl that ran in the streets picking through trash and running from thugs. Her previously long hair was trimmed to just below her shoulders. And the scraggly mess was now soft curls. Her bangs rested on her forehead and framed her face. She gasped as she felt it. It was soft to the touch. She turned and thanked me. I simply told her I was awesome. Next up was Renji and after another minutes he was done. His hair was cut super short with a few bangs in his face. It was easier to manage that way.

"Now that your makeover is complete, how about we grab some food. I don't know about you guys but I am starving."

Both kids giggled and we made our way back to the center of the village. People were gaping at us as we passed. Not believing that those were the same kids as before. It's amazing what a little change in clothes and a bath could do. I led them to Ichiraku Ramen and we all sat at a table in the middle. We started chatting about random things like being a ninja, how hot the prince was. The usual. Then Ayame came over to take our orders. We all ordered and settled back into the seats and kept chatting, but one topic couldn't be avoided. Where the kids would go now. They obviously couldn't stay with me. I lived in a dirty forest filled with monsters. No that wouldn't work…_Where can they go? _Then a thought popped up in my head.

"So, this is gonna be a very important question for you two. I need you to listen carefully." they nodded. "I may know someone that could adopt you, but you would have to help him around the house and outside. He has a large farm and could use an extra pair of hands. What do you say?"

Both kids stared wideyed before Cora spoke. "Really! Of course we wouldn't mind! Please let us meet him! Please!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down. We head over to his house after we finish eating."

And so dinner ended unsurprisingly quick. Both kids were excited at the idea of having a home to live in. Grabbing their hands I led them to Oji-san's house. I hoped he wouldn't mind the intrusion. When we reached his house Cora and Renji started fidgeting. The sooner this was done the better.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! "Oji-san you there?"

The door opened to the old man. "Naruto? May I ask why you are here? And please come in."

"Thank you. I remembered that you could use some help around the place and that it got lonely by yourself, and I have come here to solve that problem!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. These two-" I pointed at the kids. "are Cora and Renji. Orphans. They were living on the streets running from thugs when I found them. Scraggly little things, but they shined up with a bath and some new clothes. Anyways, they have nowhere to go."

"How horrible!"

"Yeah. So I was thinking that you could adopt them. They agreed to do chores and take care of the fields."

"Naruto, of course you know I would take them. Just look at them. A couple of adorable kids could really help brighten the place up around here."

Renji spoke up. "S-so we're allowed to stay?"

"Yes. Call me 'Grandpa'"

"Cora! Cora we have a family now." They both cried in joy.

"Thanks Oji-san. The kids really needed it. I'll come by to check up on things. Until then Ja ne."

"You're not staying?"

"Sorry Cora. I gotta go, but I promise I'll visit everyday. I promise and I always keep my promises."

Alright"

I smiled. "Bye guys!"

Kakashi POV: 1 week later

_Well I know Sasuke will be happy with this information._ Kakashi had been traveling through the town talking to everyone trying to see if anyone knew something about this Naruto. It seemed he is very popular with the civilians in the village. Everyone he spoke to knew him in one way or another. He also heard about some very interesting stories and a schedule that he always used.

"Sasuke~ I have something to tell you~"

Sasuke was sleeping before I barged into his room. He sat up and I met that glare of his. I smiled because it was always fun to annoy him.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Ahhh~ I have info on the blonde you're looking for."

"What information?"

"Apparently he rescued a couple of kids from some thugs the other day. People say that he fought very well."

"And?"

"Also, he seems to be very wealthy. And when I say wealthy I mean pay for candy in gold. I mean it. He gave a candy store owner a gold piece the size of a finger. And then he paid for kids clothes with gold too. With that money he could've easily bought the store."

"Where does he get his money?"

"That I don't know. He appeared in the village only a short time ago and appears to have no permanent residence here."

"That is odd. If he was royalty I would have known, but To have such money with no name….This must be investigated not only for me but for the village as well."

"I thought you might say that. Well I know that he has a schedule he always follows as well."

"Schedule?"

"Yes. He always visit's a man called Henry to check on the 2 kids he saved."

"Then we will meet him there tomorrow. Bring backup. If he hurt an ANBU I am not taking chances."

"Maa, Maa. Sasuke. So Serious."

"Hn."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**AN: I got some questions about Naruto. He has friends. They are animals in the forest. He can speak to them, being a demon he can do cool stuff. He does live alone, but he is happy there. At least for now he is. ****;D**

Chapter 4

Naruto POV:

"Ahh~ This feels nice."

Currently I am relaxing in a natural hot spring in the forest. That water was warm, steam rising into the air from the surface, and I was enjoying it. Lately my muscles had become tense and knotted due to all the excitement going on, so having this all to myself was a very good thing. The water had a natural relaxant and healing factor in the water, because of the plants that grew around it. Slowly my muscles unknotted and relaxed from the tension. I sighed in pleasure, but sadly good things must come to an end.

I hadn't gone into the village today, instead I patrolled the forest and checked it's borders. Being a powerful demon meant I had responsibilities. Ensuring the safety of the inhabitants and settling feuds were only a couple of them. Hence the sore muscles from the stress. Now that I was feeling better that meant it was time to go check on Cora and Renji. I always made it to their home everyday for the past week. The kids were happy to be there and had no trouble with their chores. Frank was feeling better, not so lonely. Renji even started coming out of his shell. The other day he even played a prank on Cora. Of course he was hit on the head, and had a few bumps afterwards, but it was worth it.

Standing, I let the steam shroud exposed body. My tails were waterlogged so I had to dry them before I left. Walking to my den, completely nude, I eventually made it and stepped inside. My tails dried with the towel wrapped around them. I put on my pure white, super short yukata and henged. I looked at the sky. Only an hour before sunset.

The walk to the village was silent and peaceful. But I couldn't shake a feeling that I should go back to my den. Something was going to happen, but what? I made sure my power was hidden and I don't think I broke any human rules. By now I had pretty much forgotten about Sasuke. I stepped inside the village, and noticed the aura surrounding it. No one seemed happy. In fact they seemed…depressed? They all had their heads down and were walking sluggishly. Concerned, I ran up to a civilian. I had grown attached to them, and they attached to me.

"Ne! What's going on? Why's everyone so depressed?"

"N-Naruto! You must leave here. Now!"

"Why?"

"The prince is looking for you. He's here to catch you, and he had ANBU and jounin with him. I don't know what he'll do if he catches you."

"Don't worry. I'll leave as soon as I see Cora and Renji."

"No! Leave now. They probably are there. Please. You are our friend."

"Sorry, but I promised them I would see them today."

I quickly ran to the small home on the outskirts of the village. _That's what that feeling was! I totally forgot about that guy. _The house was coming into view, and I could see silhouettes moving inside. Out of breath I reached the door. I knocked and Frank opened it. I sighed in relief. It seems I made it in time. I didn't want to think what would happen if Sasuke arrived before me, he had already sent ANBU after me.

"Hello Naruto! Please come inside."

"I'm sorry. I cant. I have to go home today. I just came to check on you guys."

"Naruto!" Cora and Renji shouted at the same time…..kind of creepy

"Hey guys. Miss your big bro?"

"Mhmm! But you said you have to go." They looked a little sad.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Frank. Take the kids to their bedroom and wait. I think I know who is outside."

Frank looked nervous but agreed. I strode to the door and took a deep breath. In. Out. And opened the door. Outside was a man dressed in black with a cape behind him. He was Sasuke. Beside him was a man with silver hair and a mask covering his face. Only one eye was shown. He seemed lazy but with one whiff I could smell the adrenaline running through his veins. His eye regarded me under an analyzing stare. _Wait a minute. Silver hair, mask and authority._

"You're Kakashi Hatake."

He rose an eyebrow. "Yes, but I didn't think you would know that."

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out. Iruka told me about you."

"My Dolphin-chan talks about me! How cute~" I sweat dropped.

"Ummm. Yeah he does. Did you guys get together yet?"

"Awww~ Yes. We sort of did."

"Sort of?"

"Kakashi fucks him whenever he sees him." Sasuke cut in. He sounded bored and annoyed.

"O-Oh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me. "Anyways. We're here to take you back to the palace."

My face grew serious and my demeanor became stiff. "And if I refuse?"

"We use force."

"That doesn't sound nice. Cant you just invite me or let me go?"

"No. Are you coming willingly or are we going to have to force you?"

I struck a thinking pose. Tapping my chin. "Hmmm. I think I'll….go back home!"

Sasuke smirked. "Too bad. Get him."

The ninja rushed me and I had a flashback from before, except this time there was no where to run. I was in a small house with only two rooms. One hiding 3 people. My fighting style was graceful, not brutish, so I wasn't in an ideal place to fight. On top of that with so many ninjas there would hardly be any room to maneuver. The only way out would be to transform or go quietly. First I'm going to try to fight with my human form and keep my henge up, but after that no more holding back.

Dodging a kick to the face I brought me hand up in a fist connecting to the ninja's face. He staggered back and glared at me. He started to make hand signs but realized where he was, and stopped with a growl. Grinning I stepped back. Another person rushed me from the side but I leaped back, right into the path of an ANBU. He swung his sword down and managed to leave a gash in my arm. It bled freely and I brought my hand up to put pressure on the wound. I was backed up against the back wall and a line of people surrounded me. I growled low in warning. One stepped forward and faster than they could see I jumped behind them and proceeded to knock them out. Via pressure point on the back of their neck. I succeeded in getting 3 of them before a hand stopped me. Following the arm it led to the very serious and stern face of Kakashi. His porn book put away and hand reaching for a kunai. _Not good. Kakashi is way better than the others. I can feel the power of his chakra from across the room._

"Kakashi." I ground out. It was hard fighting my instincts calling for blood. "Let. Go."

"I'm afraid I cant do that. Sasuke has taken an interest in you, and that is rare."

"So what?"

"You could help him. He doesn't understand his emotions and you being there may help him."

While we were conversing neither of us noticed one of the jounin sneak over to the door connected to the other room. But we both noticed when a loud scream was heard. Turning sharply, and breaking out of Kakashi's hold, I saw Cora being held by her hair. The jounin had grabbed her and dragged her outside. He laughed at her fear and held her at knife…err…kunai point. She had tears running down her cheeks and she looked directly into my eyes. Begging for help. Kakashi also heard the scream and turned to see the cause. He saw something that made him sick. A ninja hurting a little girl and threatening her with a kunai. His eyes darkened and he was obviously upset.

"Mizu! (Random made-up guy) Release her."

"I wont sir. She is the perfect bargaining chip for the blonde." He looked at Sasuke. "Right, Prince Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't move, but didn't scold him either. Taking it as a plus the ninja continued. He turned to me and smirked. "Come with us or we might have to do something unpleasant with the girl here."

I glared. "You wouldn't."

"Oh. But I would." He leered at her, leaned down and licked her face. Slowly.

My expression became fearful and concerned. Sasuke by the door was leaning against it and smirking. "D-Don't! I'll follow you guys. Just let her go." My mind was in a panic, so I didn't realize I could simply transform to save her.

Kakashi turned to me surprised. Sasuke stood up and uncrossed his arms. "Kakashi. Bind his wrists."

Following his superiors orders he walked over to me, and I lifted my wrists. My eyes were still focused on Cora though. I was saying how it was going to be ok and that nothing was going to happen. As soon as my wrists were tied Sasuke ordered his ninja to release Cora. He seemed reluctant but did so anyways. Sasuke glided out of the hut and ordered that I was to follow. I was circled by ninja, including Kakashi. His face was hidden by the cloth, but I could see his sadness and guilt. He obviously didn't expect that to happen.

"This" I hissed out, my tone dripping in disgust. "is the guy you want me to save?"

I looked at his face and saw it become dampened in disappointment. "I am sorry for his actions, but please understand. He has had a hard life. Growing in the shadow of his brother. Now he suddenly has a chance to claim the thrown, but he cant trust others. Please help him, and please understand."

I looked at him blankly and flat out told him. "I understand perfectly. His family killed my parents while I was forced to watch at age 6. (he was actually a lot older but he had the mentality of a 6 year old) I live alone without much money and food. He has had such a hard life living in a castle filled with people to help/serve him. Food always there whenever he needs it. Money, friends, power. All of it." I suddenly sneered. "So. Fucking. Bad. That he had to threaten rape on a child to get me. Yes, I understand perfectly."

Kakashi's eye widened and he looked at me in shock. Compared to my life Sasuke was just whining like a baby. Avoiding my gaze he looked down in guilt. I snorted and looked ahead.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault, and besides I don't Sasuke for it."

"You don't?" He looked at me surprised.

I looked down. "No. He was a child then. He didn't know what his family did, or was doing. He didn't participate in the actual killing. He is not at fault." I glanced up to see Kakashi's relieved face. "But I'm still pissed at this whole fiasco. The Uchiha family doesn't seem very kind or endearing." I said in a somewhat childish voice.

Kakashi eye smiled at me. "Maybe you'll think differently when you get to know them."

I turned back towards the front and saw the castle coming into view. "Perhaps…..although the moment I know no harm will be coming to that family, at the first chance I am leaving."

Kakashi simply smiled at me. _You think that now, but later will you be so eager to leave?_

**AN: Yay! Another chapter done. So I am really happy with this chapter. A little insight into Naruto's trauma and way of thinking. You like? Review and favorite! :D**

**P.S. The next chapter is at the castle. I might include a prank. Write some ideas for me. K?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**AN: So...Sasuke. He isn't really that cruel. If things escalated he would've stopped it, but he wanted to use it to his advantage while he could. He would never let a little girl be raped. Kk? :D**

Chapter 5:

The castle was coming into view as the sun was finishing setting. Casting purple, red, violet and orange rays over the impressive sights. Towers many feet tall stood almost proudly, some even taller than the hokage tower. A maze of houses were surrounded by stone walls with vines creeping up the sides. 4 iron gates were the entrances and exits of the compound. They were the same size height as the walls, and had designs of lilies and fans on them. Through the gate one could see the castle itself. It was approximately half a mile long and wide. An entire mansion made of stone for the royal family. From what I learned it had to floors and a basement. Windows were scattered in a seemingly random layout throughout the castle.

Behind the castle was a large field surrounded by fences. Inside were the stables for the horses. The Uchiha's prided themselves on the breeding and taming of horses, among other things. There were many different breeds and ages, however there was one breed that was obedient only to the Uchiha's. The Kinrose breed. They were tall, pitch black horses with a lineage of demons. They were faster, smarter and stronger than any other horse breed. Many people tried to tame them but only those with the sharingan could.

I was being led to the castle on one of the main streets from the northern gate. And even though I couldn't see the Kinrose, I could hear them. Let me tell you, they were PISSED! Being forcibly tamed by cheap methods. That being the sharingan used on the demon part, would set anyone off. Anyways. People were pointing at me and whispering as we walked by. No doubt that is was about why I was here. There wasn't much I could do so I opted to glare at duck-ass, who in turn ignored me. Children who strayed to close to my entourage were pulled back by their concerned families. Whoever had that many ninjas guarding them had to be dangerous. At that comment I smirked. If only they knew how true that was. Unfortunately one dumbass decided to be brave.

"Ha! What'd you do? Probably got caught stealing from the prince. The idiot."

_What! Oh no you didn't. _Deciding to get him back I released a small amount of my killer intent (KI) and all the civilians near me collapsed in fear. The arrogant fool with them. I looked him in the eyes and smiled innocently while making my KI form and roaring fox behind me. Needless to say he needed a new pair of pants. My guards stiffened and edged closer to me while shaking. The only ones seemingly unaffected were me, Kakashi and the duck-ass. Kakashi had started to walk closer to me as well. I caught him staring at me over his book and grinned up at him. He looked back down at his book, and I recognized it. It was Icha Icha Paradise. Now that made me smile. The author of that book may be a pervert but he's a good guy. I met him a few times and trained with him. Apparently he had trained my father, so training me would be like a last favor to him. While we would train I would help him write his books...by transforming into a naked girl. I still wonder how he didn't die of blood loss.

"I see you like Icha Icha."

Kakashi glanced at me. "You know it?"

"It and the author. The greatest super pervert to walk the earth, or so he calls himself."

Kakashi's eye widened and he nearly dropped his book. "You know Jiraiya-sama! How? What's his new book about? Where is he now? And-"

"Whoa! Ok. Just calm down. I know him because he trained me and I helped him write his books. The next one is about..." I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Yaoi. Maybe you could get some ideas from it to use on Iruka?" Leaning back I was satisfied with my work. As I saw a perverted gleam in his eye. "It will be out in stores tomorrow, and I know it will be detailed."

Once I finished saying that Sasuke told us to shut up because we had arrived at the door to his family mansion/castle. And then the door opened.

_Sasuke POV:_

I was hearing the whispers that we being spread throughout the compound, but I didn't really care. Let them think what they wanted to think. It didn't concern me. That is until I felt a wave of KI and power wash over me. Scanning for it's source I found it to be my prisoner. I was honestly surprised, but I didn't show it. Instead I discreetly signed for the ANBU to edge closer to him. He was wearing an innocent smile on his face but anyone with training could see right through it and into his true meaning. Shut the hell up. I almost shivered. Almost. Uchiha's do not show fear. Ever. Anyways, my prisoner didn't seem to be affected by the sudden stiffness in the guards. In fact, he seemed to like it. But then he goes and starts talking to Kakashi. _Oh great. What are they talking about now? _About Icha-Icha! Don't tell me the adorable blond was a pervert! I mentally sighed but kept walking. We still needed to get to the mansion. I was very relieved when we did arrive and politely, in my opinion, told the others to be quiet. Knocking, I stepped back and waited.

Not two minutes later the door opened. I calmly strode inside and told the others to wait in the living room. Walking upstairs to find my father or mother, I was assaulted by all the pleasantries of the maids of the castle. Things like, "Hello Prince Sasuke-sama!" or "Welcome home master!" And all of them were blushing. As usual I ignored all of them and focused solely on my task. Strutting down the hallway to my parents door. I knocked twice and heard a quick "Enter." Opening the door and walking inside I came to face my father who had looked up from his book to see me. After glancing over my he turned back to his book and spoke casually.

"What is it Sasuke?"

I bowed slightly in respect. "Father. I have brought the suspect for thievery in the village. He is downstairs being contained by an ANBU guard."

A thud from the closing of a book echoed around the room as Fugaku stood up from his chair. "Very well. I shall go meet this person. Call Ibiki for interrogation."

"Yes father." I bowed again and left. I sent one of our messenger hawks to Ibiki and waited for a response. A few moments later I received one saying he would be here in 5 minutes. I left to back downstairs to where my father was becoming acquainted to our guest.

_Naruto POV:_

The inside of the castle was very beautiful if not lonely. Everything was black and white or blue, but there were no other colors. There was no dust or dirt. Everything seemed to sparkle. The vases, floors, furniture even. Prince stick-up-his-ass had left a little while ago for something so I was stuck with the ANBU. So far they weren't that bad but they were kind of annoying. The second I moved/shifted they stiffened and moved as well. Geez. Cant they just relax? I'm not going to rip their throats out. The only one not so stiff was Kakashi and he was leisurely reading his porn book. The only sound was that of a page flipping in the empty room. Then I heard footsteps coming our way. I expected it to be Sasuke but, to my surprise, it wasn't. It was some kind of older version of him that looked stern and formal.

The man was wearing a navy blue jacket with the Uchiha fan on its cuffs, over a plain black shirt and black pants. He had a few stress lines on his face and a square jaw. His eyes held knowledge and power, but underneath I could see a form of tenderness. Most likely reserved for his family. When he entered the room everyone bowed formally. That is, everyone except me. So that meant that this was probably the king. _I am in deep shit now. _Understatement of the century. He strode right towards me and stopped in front. He looked down at me with calculating eyes for a moment, which I gladly stared defiantly at, before he sat down on a chair to the side.

"I see you are the thief I have heard about. Hello. My name is Fugaku Uchiha."

"Thief?"

"Yes. Sit down." I did, and sat opposite of him to look at his face. "No one has the money to pay in gold for small things and not ask for anything in return."

"You do!"

"Ah~ But I am king. And I don't recklessly do such a thing. It could upset the balance of the economy."

"Oh."

"Now I must ask." He stared at me straight in the eye. I couldn't help but gulp. "Where did you get that gold?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not telling!" Right as I yelled that duck-ass walked in. He glared at me before bowing to his father.

"Then you must have stolen it." The king sighed before turning to his son. Giving me no chance to refute his claim. "Have you called for Ibiki?"

"Yes father. He should be arriving in a few minutes."

"Good." He turned back to me. "I'm sorry it has come to this, but I must know if someone has been stealing from us."

"Stealing? I haven't stolen anything! Look at the gold. It isn't from current times. Its from the past. I found it!" I pouted on the couch and crossed my legs Indian style.

Fugaku blinked at me before turning to one of the ANBU. "Is this true?"

The ninja looked nervous before speaking. "King-sama we haven't had a chance to properly examine the gold yet. We brought him to you first."

"I see. Well please do that now then."

The ANBU bowed again and reached over for my coin purse. It jingled as he grabbed it and took out a piece. I continuously glared at him as he did so. After examining it for a few seconds he was shocked. On the back was an engraved bird with front containing a small poem. This piece of gold was from 153 years ago. So I 'obviously' couldn't have stolen it. The ANBU stuttered for a moment before speaking clearly.

"King-sama. He is telling the truth. This gold is from at least 150 years ago. The design of the bird is a sure sign of that."

Fugaku showed minimal surprise, widening of his eyes, for a moment before turning to me. "Where did you find that gold?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. You'll just take it all for yourself!"

"I can assure you that I wont. I merely want it to be given to the curators."

"Uh-huh. Then what? They keep it. So I wont have any money anymore! Besides its finders keepers. You have no right to it."

Sasuke glared at me. "We are the royal family. Of course it is ours."

I glared back at him. You could see the lightning between us. "Shut up duck-ass. It's mine."

"You little-"

"What do you mean 'no money'? Don't your parents support you?" Fugaku cut in.

I transferred my glare to him. It was fiery but cold as ice. "Not since you killed them."

The king looked shocked but then his eyes softened and his posture became relaxed. "I'm sorry. You must be an orphan from the Kyubbi hunt."

I looked to the side. "..."

Just then Ibiki arrived. He was a tall, muscular man with multiple scars all over his face. A bandana covered his head but it didn't hide the scars on his face very well. He walked in like he owned the place and stopped right in front of me. He bent down and stared at me. I blinked and leaned back a little bit.

"So this is the kid that helped Cora and Renji." He stood back up straight and jabbed a thumb on his chest. "Name's Ibiki."

"Hello Ibiki-san."

"Hello King Fugaku-sama." He didn't bow to the man. I liked him already.

Fugaku smirked slightly. "I don't need your assistance anymore. I apologize for the interruption. Why don't you go spend some **quality** time with Anko-san?"

Ibiki smirked back. "I will. Anko still needs to learn how to **play** with kunais properly. But first I wanted to meet with the hero kid. Now that I have I'm leaving. Later." Then he left._ Ummm...what happened now?_

Fugaaku clapped his hands brining my attention back to him. "Well then. Since you dont have parents, and its kind of my fault, how about you stay here?"

"Eh?"

Fugaku nodded. "Yes. You could stay in Sasuke's room. He needs a friend."

"Ehh?"

"I'm sure you two will be great friends."

Sasuke and me. "EHHHH!"

"It's decided then. Sasuke show him around ok? Good. Kakashi please come with me."

With that everyone left. The ANBU back to their posts, Kakashi and Fugaku to the king's room, and me plus duck-ass alone. I didn't even get a chance to deny the request, even though it was more like an order. We both slowly turned to look at each other. He glared and I stuck my tongue out at him.

_Sasuke POV:_

_Don't stick that tongue out at me! Makes me want to devour it...No! Bad thoughts. Go away! What's wrong with me? I mean, he's got a nice body, sure. Slim, well built, petite, bronze skin, golden hair that sparkles in the sunlight, and ocean blue eyes that you cant help but get lost in...Oh My God! I am not gay! Well I dont think so anyway..._

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is a filler, but the next one will have pranks and stuff. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**

**AN: I was a dumbass. Frank and Henry are the same person, I just accidently changed the name. If it bothers any of you I'll go back and fix it. K? Kyubbi is Naruto's mom and Fugaku thinks his parents were ninjas killed when hunting the fox or afterwards when the forest was 'purged' of demons.**

Naruto POV:

Sasuke stared at me seemingly disinterested. "Alright dobe. You'll be staying with me. Come on, I'll show you to our room."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and pouted. _Yeah right. I'm leaving as soon as there is no one around._

Walking through the maze of hallways I couldn't help but gape at the sheer amount of rooms there were. It seemed that every hallway had at least 15. Not only that, the rooms that I could see were HUGE! They were at least 3 times the size of my home. They could fit over 20 people in there. Maids were constantly running around dusting things or tidying up rooms. Each of them were dressed in short (Lolita) uniforms and seemed to be in a hurry. I didn't get it. Everything looked fine to me. What was a little dust here or there gonna do? Create giant dinosaurs that shot laser beams from their mouth, hell-bent on the destruction of mankind? Ummm….. Let's forget that comment ever happened. The hallways seemed to go on forever in every direction. I knew that I was going to get lost at some point.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had an expressionless look on his face as we walked. I glanced at him and started to think. _He doesn't seem to be that bad, but I can't trust him yet. I mean, he did practically kidnap me and threaten Cora. _I immediately darkened. My eyes were hidden behind my bangs and my aura became murderous. I glared at Sasuke with hate. I stopped walking and stood stock still. My hands balled into fist and my eyes started to turn red. I needed to calm down before I lost control. Sasuke seemed to notice and turned to face me. Once I saw his face I couldn't help it. I sent a chakra enhanced punch towards his face. He blocked it, but was thrown back several feet. He glanced up at me surprised. I grinned maliciously at the feeling and cracked my knuckles. I walked over to him and threw another punch. This time he dodged, like I expected, but wasn't prepared for the kick from his left. It hit him on his side and I could feel the imprint from my foot.

"You bastard. That was for scaring Cora."

I kept walking past him and into the room e was headed towards. Inside was a king sized bed with dark blue sheets, pillows and blankets. A dresser was on the wall by the foot of the bed. A wooden writing desk with papers, pens and pencils. Next to it was a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books. A door led to the adjoining bathroom. Full of posh soaps and scents for the duck-ass no doubt. Speaking of, his royal assness walked in.

"What was that about?" He glared down at me.

I glared back. "Cora. The girl you almost allowed to be raped."

His eyes softened. "….I would've stopped it."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. You're a heartless bastard, you know that?"

"Hn. I really would've though. I just knew that it would get you to come quietly with us."

I read his body language and searched his eyes for any deception, and found none. He was telling the truth. "Hmph. You're still a bastard."

"I've been told. Dobe."

"TEME!"

He smirked. The tense atmosphere gone. "Hn."

I pouted. "Whatever. So this is your room?" A nod. "Cool. Could use some more color though. Like orange!"

He looked disgusted. "No. I'll show you around."

I smiled at his change in subject. _Just you wait Sasuke. Just you wait. Mwahahaha!_ "Yeah!" I shouted and fist-pumped. I got a blank look from Sasuke. I scratched the back of my head. "Eh-he. Let's go?"

I followed Sasuke through the maze of hallways again as he pointed things out to me. We saw the kitchen, dining hall, study rooms and bathrooms. Man, there are a lot of those! Everything was magnificent in its own way but I was starting to get bored. A few things caught my interest that I would 'ahem!' borrow. A sapphire embroidered blanket, a silver vase that reflected the sunlight, and a golden necklace with rubies all over it and in the center was a sapphire gem shaped as a crescent moon. My eyes had followed it, its owner oblivious to my intentions to steal it._ Perfect!_ Now we were going to the library. Two large, dark blue, doors stood in front of us. Sasuke smirked at me and pushed both the doors open. Inside were rows and towers of books. Bookshelves lined the walls and reached all the way to the ceiling! I gaped at the sheer amount of books. Sasuke smirked even more at my reaction and led me to a bookshelf. I ran my finger along the spine of one of the books. It was titled 'A Mind of Madness' and was written in gothic letters. After wandering through a few more isles I spun around ran towards Sasuke. He had taken a book and sat in one of the lounging chairs to wait for me.

Sasuke POV:

"Sasuke! This is amazing!"

I looked up from my book to see Naruto running toward me with a big smile on his face. The whisker marks stretched across his face in a cute fashion. His arms were outstretched and his hair swept around as he ran. Those sapphire eyes sparkled with delight and he was blinding. Then he leaped in the air, wrapped his arms around my and make the chair I was sitting on fall over. I groaned and looked down at the weight on my chest. My pants became even tighter at the site. Naruto was nuzzling my chest and neck! Occasionally his tongue would dart out and lick a part of my skin. _Do not molest! Do not molest! Do not molest! _And now he was…..purring?

I rubbed his back, which seemed to knock him out of whatever thought he was having, and he jumped back. His face was red and he kept gesturing with his hands while stuttering. I stared at him as he stuttered and tried to lie about what he just did. It was cute. Then I did something very un-Uchiha like. I snorted.

Naruto POV:

I was embarrassed. No, I was beyond embarrassed. I just practically molested Sasuke. Did I really **lick** him? Oh my god! How embarrassing! I tried to apologize and cover up what just happened, but I kept stuttering. Then, it happened. Sasuke snorted. _Di-Did he just laugh at me!?_ I growled. Dead silence. Sasuke stared at me in amusement. My tail, hidden under a genjutsu, was twitching in irritation behind me. Sasuke stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes before smirking at me and leaving. _That, that bastard! Fine. He asked for it. Time for revenge!_ The rest of the day I mapped out the entire castle and started laying traps. He'll never know what hit him! After I was done I went back to our shared room and curled up for some well-deserved sleep.

The next morning I woke up before anyone else and double checked my pranks. Everything was set. Now all I needed to do was wait. I decided to relax in the library and read some books. After about half an hour I heard my first trap go off. _And so it begins!_

Sasuke POV:

I had woken up at my usual time. The sun was shining through my window and the maids were already moving around the castle. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. As I did I heard a click from behind me. Before I could look I was greeted by a pie in the face. It was attached to a string on the bed post and the back of my shirt. When I sat up it was released down onto my face. I glared menacingly at the wall while blueberries dripped down my face. It must have been caused by Naruto. Who else was stupid enough to prank him? I wiped whatever I could off with my sleep before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I went to stand, only to feel the floor before me move. Marbles had been perfectly place where my feet would go, causing me to fall onto my ass in shock. I sat there in shock for a minute before standing and angrily stomping over to my wardrobe. I swung the door open and was greeted by another pie in the face. This time strawberry. I glared at my empty wardrobe so much so that it might spontaneously combust. Everything was booby trapped. After that I was much more careful. I avoided the wire stretched across the floor, mud covered robe and even the flea jar that almost broke open. I eventually made it to the bathroom and stepped into the tub. I turned on the tub and added my scented oils to the hot water. I turned away to take off my dirty pajamas and without looking stepped inside the tub.

I sighed as the hot water caressed my body and took away all of my stress. Then I opened my eyes and jumped up. My water was purple! That wasn't natural. Was it the mucus of some bug or monster? Wait! The oil bottle was purple too. Someone had switched his bathing supplies with purple dye! I looked down and saw that my whole body from the neck down was purple. No one would take me seriously now. I wouldn't be able to go outside the castle until this wore off. I grabbed my clean clothes in silence and slipped them on in silence. Stepped out into the hallway and then released a loud growl of rage. Unfortunately the floor was fake and another pie was thrown at my face. _NARUTO! I'm going to MURDER YOU!_

Naruto POV:

I had seen everything that had happened to Sasuke and was rolling on the floor, clutching my sides, and crying from laughter. He is such a dumbass! You'd think he'd be more careful, but he wasn't! For the rest of the day I stalked him and watched all of my pranks blow up in his face. Literally, some things did blow up in his face. He had searched for me all day, but hadn't found me yet. I hid in corners, different hallways, even random vases. By the end of the day he was panting from the exertion of trying to find me and avoid my pranks at the same time. Finally he just sighed and leaned against a wall….which promptly made flour fall from the ceiling. He didn't even seem to notice it. He just stood there with his head down. Maybe I want to far? I came out from my hiding spot and stood in front of him. I tried to look under his bangs, to see his eyes, but I couldn't.

"Ummm. Sasuke? Are you ok?"

"mumble…"

"What?"

Suddenly he lunged at me. A sparkle was in his left eye. He moved so fast that I was pinned to the wall before I could escape. "I've got you now! Do you have ANY idea what I've been through?" He had this weird glint in his eyes. It creeped me out.

"Uh….Sasuke?"

He started laughing evilly. "Now it's your turn!" The glint was even worse than before.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

30 Minutes Later:

"…seriously?"

"….."

"This is the best you could do?"

"Hn."

I am tied to a chair facing a wall, in a time-out. Sasuke was sitting in the bed behind me disabling my pranks he forced me to tell him. Tickle torture is the worst! Still…..he could've done a lot worse than this. I lowered my eyes to the floor. He could've had me imprisoned, tortured or killed. Of course I would've escaped, but that's not the point. I could see the real him now. He wasn't such a bad guy. I maneuvered the chair around so that I could see him. He was dismantling the itching powder launcher from his blankets. He was working really hard on it. I smiled gently.

"Sasuke."

He looked up. "What?"

"You're not such a bad guy. You know that right?"

He looked down, but I could tell he was blushing. "….hn."

**AN: Awww~ SasuNaru begins. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review and favorite please! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**

Naruto POV:

It's been a week since I was taken to the castle. My stay here has been fun. I pranked Sasuke a bunch of times and was punished for it later. I say again, tickle torture is the worst! Other that I have been treated like a guest. I was served foods that I didn't even know existed. For example, they served me something called a hamburger. Apparently it was ground up meat cooked over a fire. It was weird, but it tasted good. (Remember we are in medieval times, so they didn't have a lot of the foods we do) Sasuke and I have gotten used to sharing a bed, although the first night was a little awkward.

Flashback:

Sasuke had finally untied me. I had been sitting there for 2 hours. He said I wouldn't learn my lesson any other way. I take back what I said. He's an ass! He sat at his desk writing letters or homework or something, but I knew. Oh, I knew. I knew he was laughing at me. The bastard! I glared at him trying to send him bad luck. He must've felt it with his evil psychic overlord powers, because he turned around to look at me. Once I saw his dark eyes I couldn't help but shiver. He must've noticed because he smirked.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed."

I snorted. "And how do you suppose we do that? There's one bed and I am not going to sleep on the floor!"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "We'll share the bed."

It took me a few seconds to process what he said, then… "OH HELL to the NO!" I shouted.

He took a step back in surprise from my shouting. I crossed my arms. Then Sasuke smirked again. "Why? Still wet the bed dobe?"

I gaped. "No! I just don't want to catch your bastard germ or disease or whatever it is."

"Hn. Too bad. Either we share or you get the floor."

He climbed on the bed and went under the covers, and left me standing there gaping like a fish. Eventually I snapped out of, and grumbling I made my way over to the bed too. I sipped under the blankets as far away from the teme as possible. I tried to ignore his presence next to me, but found it hard to do so when our hands were touching. I blushed and scooted further away. From there I fell into a deep sleep. Unconsciously I made my way over to Sasuke. I grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him. A sigh escaped my lips. Sasuke looked at me in shock, but seeing my peaceful sleeping face, didn't wake me. Instead he laid still and allowed me to move even closer to him. Sometime in the night I had started using his chest as a pillow and his arm wrapped itself around me. When we woke up, we both blushed and tried to hide it. Neither of us said anything after we jumped away from each other.

Flashback End:

Since then we had both woken up in the same position. What was worrying me though, was that I was beginning to like it. That couldn't bode well .The more time I spent with Sasuke, the more I've come to like him. Even though Sasuke seems arrogant or rude, don't get me wrong he is, he does to hide his more gentle side. I've only seen it once but it's there. Besides, his arrogant personality makes it fun to mess with him. Like when I corrected him in demon lore, his face was priceless! Remembering made me giggle. Sasuke looked up at me from his book. We were in the library reading, and now I was trying and failing to hide my laughter.

Sasuke POV:

I heard a giggle and looked up to see its source. I was graced by a beautiful sight. Naruto was smiling in the most heavenly way possible. His eyes sparkled in delight, his smile stretched cross his entire face, the whisker marks were making him look like an adorable fox. He brought his hands up to try, and fail, to hide his laughter. It was utterly childish and adorable. It surprised me that I had to actually stop myself from smiling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Hee-Hee. Nothing~"

My eyes narrowed. "Obviously it's something. Now tell me."

Naruto raised his eyebrows then he grinned evilly. "Only if you ask nicely."

I grit my teeth. I really wanted to know what he was laughing at, but to lower myself to ask for it? "Please-" I practically dragged out of my throat. "tell me what you were laughing about."

The dobe moved into a thinking position, tapping his chin in thought. "Hmmm. What was it now?" I growled in warning and glared. He waved his hands in front of him in surrender before speaking. "Alright, alright! I was laughing because I remembered that time I corrected you on demon lore."

I blushed and bowed my head in shame. To be corrected by some nobody peasant (oh how wrong he is) was shameful. _Wait…_ "That reminds me, how did you know about demon lore? Only those of noble family have access to that information."

Naruto suddenly looked nervous. Shifting his eyes around the room from the ceiling to the floor, but never at me. That made me curious and, somehow, nervous. What could Naruto be hiding?

Naruto POV:

_Oh no. This is not good. What do I say? I don't think 'I'm the great 9 tailed fox that lives in Konoha's forest' is going to work…I know!_ I looked back at Sasuke's curious eyes and spoke.

"I'm awesome. That's why." The only sound was the wind blowing. Sasuke got a tick mark and he gained an evil aura.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Naruto started sweating. "Ummm. Yes?"

Sasuke's evil aura seemed to get even bigger before dissipating. "Very well." Naruto face became hopeful. "I will have to pry the answer out of you."

Sasuke stood up and took a step towards Naruto, who took a step back in response. "H-hey Sasuke. Does it really matter that I corrected you?"

He paused before smirking. "Yes."

My screams were heard throughout the castle, but I never did spill how I knew.

1week later somewhere dark:

"Can I trust you with this?" A dark voice asked.

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." A man with glasses smiled at a figure with golden eyes.

"Hm. Good. Then make it happen!"

The man with glasses left and that could be heard was a low hiss.

Elsewhere Naruto POV:

_Ok….Almost there._ In case you're wondering, I'm escaping the castle right now. I've been here for weeks and want to go back home. I'm climbing out of a window and using chakra to stick to the walls. I looked back and the heavily sedated Sasuke before glancing around the courtyard. I grinned triumphantly, no one was there. I jumped to a tree branch before jumping down to the ground. I landed on all fours and smiled again. This was too easy. Suddenly I heard a shout. _Jinxed it…._ There was a rush of steps before a lantern was shining in my face. The man holding it gasped before dropping it and pulling out a kunai from his weapons pouch.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

I stood up and smiled. The man tensed. "Hiya. I'm Naruto and I'm leaving this place."

Before the man could blink, I took off. I ran straight to the woods after hopping the fence, and stopped once I reached them. I hesitated only for a moment before heading inside. It felt good to be surrounded by my home again. I entered my 'lair.' I laid down and curled into a ball before drifting off into a deep sleep. The next morning came way too early, and I felt a little….lonely. I missed waking up in Sasuke's arms. _No! You are a demon. Don't get caught in human emotions. _Still, try as I might, I couldn't shake the feeling.

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my window. I sat up groggily and reached over to wake the dobe, but felt nothing. I quickly looked over and saw only empty sheets. Where had Naruto gone? Usually I had to wake him up. Could he have been kidnapped, murdered or something? I stopped myself from thinking those thoughts and focused on rational ones. _He could've woken up before me…Nah, he's too lazy. _I decided to shrug it off for now and focus on getting ready for the day. My maids rushed in and out of my room, so I caught one of them by the arm. She squeaked and blushed.

"Hey. Have you see Naruto?"

"N-no, master Sasuke."

I let her go with a quick 'hn' and started to search for him. Unfortunately the castle grounds were huge and he could've been anywhere. I searched for what seemed like days before going back inside. I was walking through one of our living rooms when I noticed Kakashi. He was sitting on one of our sofas reading his smut. I gave him a passing glance before going to leave the room. His voice stopped me.

"If you're looking for Naruto, you won't find him."

I glared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I 'mean' he left last night. Escaped a guard and everything."

I stared at him in shock. "Left? How?"

"The front gate obviously." He turned a page and giggled perversely.

I glared again. "How do you know this?"

"A guard on watch reported the incident to me."

"And you're just telling me now!? Where'd he go?"

HE stared at me with his one visible eye. "You seem very emotional about this boy Sasuke. Could it be that you have feelings for him?"

I recoiled in shock. "Look, just tell me where he went."

"I can't. He didn't tell anything to revealing about himself. I must admit, he was very impressive when he wanted to hide things."

"Hn."

Just then a kunai flew towards my head, which I swiftly dodged from. Glaring I whipped around to kill the intruder. Kakashi was at my side in an instant. A strange screeching sound rang through the air and a ninja with a sound headband walked out of the shadows while Kakashi and I covered our ears. It felt like our ear drums were going to explode! I activated my sharingan and quickly leapt at the ninja. I threw a kick at his face, but he brought up his arm to guard. When he did the sound stopped, so I kept attacking him and forcing him to guard himself. While I did Kakashi appeared behind him and pierced his heart with a kunai. We looked down at the fallen ninja, and didn't notice a man with glasses disappear.

With Orochimaru:

"What do you mean you failed Kabuto!?" Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto bowed and apologized. "I am sorry Orochimaru-sama, but Kakashi of the sharingan was there and I couldn't defeat him in a fight. Before I could tell out ninja to stand down, he attacked. Of course he was defeated."

Orochimaru looked contemplative. "Very well. Your previous years have redeemed you. This may actually work in our favor…"

"How?"

"With all-out war we can crush the spirit of the people, and ensure our rule."

Kabuto smiled. "A brilliant plan Orochimaru-sama. I'll send out our ninja."

Naruto POV:

I decided to wait a few days before heading back into the village. I didn't want to risk being discovered. Today I walked into the village and saw everyone running around in chaos. It was like a whirlwind of people. Litter was all over the streets and everyone seemed paniced. I went to the closest person near me and stopped them by grabbing their arm.

"What's going on?"

He looked at me shocked. "You don't know? Sound declared war on us and an assassin attempted to kill prince Sasuke."

I let him go in shock and gaped. _Sasuke? Is-is he ok?_ I rushed to the castle and climbed the fence. When I looked into the courtyard I was relieved. Sasuke was there instructing ninja in battle plans. Apparently sound had attacked some of their territory. I slid back down the wall and sighed in relief. Then I felt a twinge of pain in my head. I expanded my senses and felt 2 humans in my forest. I growled and disappeared form pure speed. I appeared in front of them and turned into my Kyuubi form. My golden fur stood out and I released a large roar. I saw their headbands. They had music notes on them. They were from sound. The people who tried to kill Sasuke. Enraged I used my claws to rip their chests open and kill them. They were to shocked to do anything. I watched in satisfaction as the light left their eyes. Afterwards I grabbed their bodies in my mouth and stomped to the edge of the forest. I made sure that someone was around and deposited their bodies roughly on the ground. I then turned around and stalked back into the forest. The man I had given the bodies to stood their slack-jawed and wide-eyed. He quickly snapped out of it and ran to report what had happened to the king, even though he was sure everyone had heard the monstrous roar.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**

Sasuke POV:

Training the new recruits day in and day out was becoming tiring. Half of them still couldn't access their chakra! Since the war started we've been sending many talented shinobi to the front lines in an effort to stop (or at least slow down) sound's invasion. But many are already dead. That's exactly why these ninja must be better, stronger and faster. Unfortunately I haven't seen much progress since the training started. The only people with any talent were either too young or cowardly to send to battle. I sighed heavily and slumped on my desk. I wished that I had someone here to distract me. Someone with golden hair, tan skin, blue eyes and that dazzling smile. Naruto…I missed him. After he disappeared I had realized that I had fallen in love with him. Whenever he was with me I felt happy and content. Tasuke closed his eyes. ed it' along with a group of ninja, to speak with Kyuubi. We'eld my chin tightly to force me to face himhe way his smiles brighten the room. How he always manages to make me reveal my emotions, even if it is annoyance. He was so loud and full of that he was gone all I feel is loneliness. I don't even know where he went! No one in the village had seen him. Had sound taken him? Perhaps they were torturing him for information. Or using him as a slave. My troubled thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. Caused from my door being swung open and hitting the wall. Kiba came running inside. I stood up stiffly.

"My lord! You will not believe what I just saw!"

"Sigh~ What was it?"

"The great nine-tailed fox in the forest. It killed a sound ninja and dropped him before me, before going back into the forest. Surely you heard its loud roar. The fox is still alive!"

"Have you informed my father?"

"Yes prince. He has called a meeting for you, Kakashi and the other jonin."

"Very well. I am on my way then."

I stood up and threw a formal robe over my dirt covered clothes and gracefully walked through the doorway. I made my way to the meeting room. It was a fairly large room with a long oval table at its center. Seated around it was Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shikaku, and now myself. After another 5 minutes my father walked in and sat down. He stayed silent until Kurenai asked a question.

"King Fugaku-sama. Why have you called us here?"

"Ahh~ I am sure that is the question on all of your minds. Correct?" They all nodded. "I have 2 sound nin in custody." Immediately chatter started about how to interrogate them. "Please wait until I have finished." All conversations stopped. "Now then. The nin are dead. Killed by a nine tailed fox in the forest." All the jonin present shot up from their seats, except for Shikaku.

Asuma spoke directly to my father. "Are you sure this is true? I thought that the demon foxes were killed."

"I am sure. You see, we managed to kill a mated pair, but don't you wonder how a group of humans could kill 2 powerful demons?" They all nodded their heads hesitantly. "We had a bit of….leverage. Their kit."

Kurenai spoke up. "They had a child? Why didn't we know about this?"

"To prevent panic. The kit was captured and kept in a cage to lure out its parents. They came to find it and surrendered. We killed them and moved to kill the kit, but it escaped. The emotional torment gave it more power and it managed to kill 3 ninjas before it escaped."

"How terrible…"

"Foxes do gain their power through emotions. So this new demon is probably that kit. The question is why did it kill the sound nins and not us?"

My father nodded. "Correct Kakashi."

Shikaku spoke in a bored voice. "Maybe this kit is no longer a kit. It may have grown and the ones responsible for its parents death have aged (or have died).They no longer prove to be a threat and we, ourselves, are not guilty. It most likely realizes this."

"So what do you propose we do about it?" Asuma asked.

Shikaku leaned back in his chair. "Nothing."

Roars of disapproval swept through the room. I listened before turning to my father. "Father, may I speak?" He looked at me curiously before nodding. "I propose we send a gift to the fox, as thanks for killing the sound nin. We can leave something at the edge of the forest for it to find. This will make us seem honorable and it will, perhaps, lessen its hatred for us." Silence reigned throughout the room until my father broke it.

"A very insightful analysis Sasuke. That could work in our favor. For now I will go with your plan. If at any point the fox threatens us we will kill it." He leveled a glare at the wall full of promise and resolve. Everyone bowed their heads to him. "Meeting dismissed." The jonin left to think about what they had just learned. "Sasuke. I want you to pick this gift, and even with this war going on we will still be having the ball. It'll create some stability for you and village."

I froze momentarily in the doorway. I had forgotten about the marriage plans. "Very well father." I bowed again before leaving. Everything in this kingdom was stressing me. _Naruto….I wish you were here._

Naruto POV: 2 weeks later

Everyone could tell that the war was getting worse. The aura of the kingdom was dimmed and more and more territory was being lost to sound. The new ninjas were getting killed as soon as they reached the battle grounds. Some people began evacuating to Suna to escape the war. Children didn't run and laugh in the streets anymore. The village became extremely quiet. Everyone knew that Konoha was losing. We had some of the strongest ninja alive but it wasn't enough. Sound had sheer numbers. Jiraiya had returned with Tsunade to help in the war. They had been in the front lines for a week now.

I mindlessly played with the golden trinket left with me from Sasuke's gift to the demon fox. I had killed about 10 sound nins who had entered my forest, and then they stopped. I guess their leader learned not to mess with me. I continuously checked on Sasuke and was happy to see him safe, but lately he had been looking worn down. Dark bags under his eyes, paler complexion and thin. It worried me. I knew that my feelings for Sasuke were developing in the castle. It was one of the reasons I came back to the forest. Unfortunately, after I left those feelings only got stronger. I stopped messing with the trinket and stood up. _Perhaps I should go visit him. _I wandered to the edge of the forest and peaked out of the bushes. No one was outside. I stepped onto the well-worn path and walked into town. Some people recognized me and waved at me with a smile, but it seemed strained. I waved back and asked how everyone was doing. They told me that everyone stayed inside now, just in case sound attacked here. I nodded and kept walking. I made a detour to go see Frank and the kids. I walked towards their home and saw the tilled field. It looked the kids held up their duties well. I knocked on the door and Renji answered. I noticed that he had grown a couple inches.

"Yes? Can I help y- Naruto!"

I smiled. "Hey Renji. What's up?"

He gaped for a few seconds befpre grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. "Cora! Frank! Naruto's here!"

I heard the running of a pair feet, and another's following at a slower pace. A door opened and Cora and Frank stepped out. Cora visibly brightened. "Naruto! It's so good to see you again."

"You too." I gave the kids a hug before nodding to Frank, who nodded back. "So what did I miss while I was away?"

I spent the next 2 hours learning about everything they had done. They had started school and were doing great in it. Turns out that Renji had great skill in paiting and Cora was perfect for becoming a kunoichi. They had grown and gained muscle from working the field. Frank had become their grandfather in all but blood. It was nice to talk and laugh with them again. I told them about the pranks I pulled in the castle and my escape. I looked to the sky and saw that the sun would set in about an hour so I said goodbye and left. I walked to the bottom of the hill and took a deep breath before using _**Hell's Gate**_ (a demon technique) to transport to the castle. Purple flames rose around me before I disappeared. I searched for Sasuke's chakra and found him to be in his room. I smiled and ran to it. I reached his door and threw it open. I saw Sasuke jump into a fighting stance before freezing. His face showed shock.

"N-Naruto!" I smiled and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and did so around my back. I felt him lean down and inhale my scent. We stayed like that for a few moments, just embracing eachother, before Sasuke broke the silence. "Where were you?" I shook my head on his chest and sighed. Sasuke frowned. He pushed my away and looked me in the eyes. "You disappeared. Don't you know how worried I was about you?"

I saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes and felt guilt well up inside me. I had only realized the full extent of my feelings for him after I had left. I lowered my eyes to the floor and spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just….I wanted to go home."

Sasuke stared at me for a second before sighing and enveloping me in a hug. I nuzzled into his chest, ears folded back, as he pet my hair. He unknowingly rubbed between my ears causing me to purr. "I'm glad you're back. With the war I had thought something terrible had happened to you…."

I looked up to him and grinned. "No way! I'm too strong to be caught or killed."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure you are but just in case, I want you to stay here." Sasuke saw my annoyed face and quickly continued. "At least until my birthday is over."

My ADD quickly came out and I forgot all about my annoyance. "Birthday?" I blinked up at him.

He nodded. "Yes. There will be a ball next week for all the nobles to attend. Their daughters will be introduced to me so that I may pick one to be my bride." I noticed that he said 'bride' with contempt.

"O-oh. Your…bride. I really don't think I should go. I mean, I'm not a noble or anything." Unfortunately, I couldn't hide the sadness in my voice.

Sasuke heard and lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. I tried to look away but he held my chin tightly to force me to face him. I slid my eyes up to his and saw their seriousness. "Listen to me. I don't want to marry any of them. If I had a choice I would call off this entire thing."

I smiled. Sasuke didn't want one of those girls. That made me happy. "Thank-you Sasuke."

"So you'll stay?"

"For now. I guess someone will have to protect you."

He smirked. "Hn. I'll get Kakashi then."

"He'll be too busy with Iruka to protect you."

"The guards then."

"None of them are as good as me." I gave him one of my foxy grins.

"I'll be sure to bring you with us to the forest then."

My smile dropped. "The forest?" I heard Sasuke curse. "Sasuke….Why are you going to the forest?"

"Sigh~ My father is sending me, along with a group of ninja, to speak with Kyuubi. We're losing the war and need its help."

"….When are you leaving?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! IT WAS SOMEHOW DELETED AND I AM REPOSTING IT.**

Naruto POV:

I stared at him. Tomorrow? How….What am I going to do!? If he finds out what I am then…..then he will be gone forever. But if I tell him then I can stop living in this day dream. I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, only to freeze. His eyes radiated happiness, relief and trust. I couldn't break that. Instead, I spoke the forbidden words. "I love you Sasuke. Remember that always." Before he could respond, I kissed him. Sasuke's grip on me tightened and I felt him push back against my lips before his tongue swept across them. I eagerly allowed him entrance into my mouth. I felt his tongue rub against mine in an effort to make me join in. I responded and we battled for dominance. I pushed against him, but his passion and ferocity made me back down. It shocked me. Me, a demon backing down from a human. We broke apart and Sasuke spoke to me.

"Naruto. I love you too. Please, please stay with me."

I wanted to. Gods I wanted to. But could I? I'm a demon. He wouldn't love a demon. For now I will live in my fantasy, but soon it will probably fall apart. I nodded and he smiled. It made his face so much more beautiful. "I will stay. But I am tired. Can we go to sleep?"

"Of course! Come with me." We laid down on his giant bed together and I snuggled up to him. My ears under the henge folded back as I nuzzled his chest and neck. My tails swished across the sheets I was laying on and I drifted off to sleep, comfortable wrapped in Sasuke's arms.

The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming onto my face. I smiled and stretched like a cat. Blinking open my eyes I saw that Sasuke wasn't in the room. Grinning, I collapsed on the bed and rolled around on it. I messed it up completely before allowing myself to inhale Sasuke's scent. It was still there. Fallen snow and pine. It reminded me of the few times it would snow in Konoha. Snow here was very rare. _But now I can have it whenever I want. _It was then that I noticed a note on the desk addressed to me. I walked over and picked up the slightly torn paper curiously.

**Dear Naruto,**

**I have left to go face Kyuubi with a small squad of ninja. Do not worry for me, my love, I will return. Stay in the castle. I have warned the guards to not let you leave. *insert death glare***

**Love, Sasuke**

I stared at the paper in shock. How had I not noticed him leaving? I immediately stood up and ran to the hallway. I cracked open the door and peaked outside. Ninja were patrolling the hallway and some even blocked a few doors. I quietly crept back into the bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the floor and struck a thinking pose. How was I going to get out of here without getting caught? I snapped my fingers and smiled. _I know!_

The Forest, No one POV:

The group of ninja became more anxious as they journeyed further into the forest. Every tiny sound had them on edge. One looked to their leader, Sasuke, who was calmly walking forward. No fear. No anxiety. Just complete and utter confidence. It calmed the ninja to think that there was nothing to fear. Suddenly they came across a round clearing surrounded by trees. One tall one stood at the center of the clearing and had roots coming out of the ground at some places. It must've been a very old tree, judging by its size. It seemed to reach the sky! Suddenly a large creature jumped down from one of its branches. All they saw was an orange-red blur before the great nine-tailed fox was standing before them. The beast towered over them and was looking down at them disdainfully.

"Humans…" The ninja were surprised it could talk in such a deep, gravelly voice. "Why have you entered this forest? It is for demons and animals to reside."

The ninja tensed and circled around their leader. Sasuke snorted and pushed passed them to stand right in front of the Kyuubi. He spoke in a calm respectful voice. "We have come to seek your aid in the war against sound."

The fox looked amused and it bent down so that its head was eye level with Sasuke's. 2 fiery red eyes met with black ones. "And why, pray tell, should I help you? An Uchiha." Everyone could hear the venom in its voice.

The ninja shivered at it, but Sasuke remained strong. "Because this will cause trouble for you as well. After Sound has captured Konoha, what's to stop them from coming here? They won't stop until they've captured or killed you."

"Do not forget that I am a demon!" The fox growled.

Sasuke nodded. "Exactly. Together, we could destroy this threat before it even got close!" His eyes shined with assurance in his claim.

The Kyuubi looked like it was thinking. (AN: Of course he already knew that he would help them, but they didn't need to know that) His tails flicked behind him in thought. The ninja started to believe that it would help them win the war. With a great demon on their side, they couldn't fail. "You amuse me Uchiha." Kyuubi grinned, its fangs pronounced. "How about a test?"

"A test?" Sasuke looked slightly confused.

"Yes. A kitsune is bound by their word. Before I so willingly pledge mine, I want to make sure I give it to the right person."

Sasuke appeared thoughtful. One of the ninja, Kotetsu, repeatedly told him to say no. They weren't sure that they could protect him from what the fox may do. Sasuke simply ignored them and looked up to the fox expecting stare. Sasuke spoke. "Fine." The beast grinned. "But on one condition."

The smirk disappeared. "Condition?"

"I have no guarantee of my, or my ANBU's, safety during this test. I want one of my most trusted ninjas here."

"Understandable. Very well. Call whomever you like." The fox laid down and stared at him almost boredly. Sasuke rapidly went through some handsigns before slamming his hands on the ground. A 'puff' of smoke appeared before Sakura appeared. She looked around, saw Kyuubi, and quickly drew a weapon. The fox grinned at her, amused.

"Sakura. Relax."

She spun around. "Sasuke? Where am I?"

"The Demon's Forest. (AN: he explained what was going on) –so I want you to watch over all of us while I take this test."

Sakura absorbed all of what he was saying and nodded at the end. "I wi-"

"Can we please hurry this up?" Everyone looked and saw an annoyed fox glaring at them. "I'm hungry and this is taking up my time." Indeed it was, it was already midday.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who nodded. He stepped forward and spoke. "I'm ready. What is the test?"

"It is actually very simple. I am going to create an illusion. You will have to break free from it, but be warned. Kitsune are masters of illusion. It isn't the jutsu you have to worry about, it's the desire to leave."

With these words the world started to twist and 's vision began to blacken and he began to feel dizzy. In just a few seconds he had blacked out. Sakura caught his falling body and glared up at Kyuubi, but she was shocked when she saw concern etched on its face. Why would it worry for Sasuke? She peered up at it curiously. Kyuubi noticed and shifted to an impassive face. It turned away and spoke. "Come with me."

It took a step, but stopped at Sakura's voice. "Wait! Where are you going? I don't trust you." The beast turned its head to see the distsust on all of their faces. Naruto felt a pang in his heart at that. As a normal person they were all friends with him. It seemed that humans would never accept. He'd always be alone. He was careful not to let his sadness show through, though.

"To my den. You can bring him and lay him down while he faces the illusion. Do not worry. I am merely offering some protection from other demons in the forest. They know better than to bother me. Even we demons have a code of honor….somewhat."

Sakura slowly nodded and threw Sasuke on her back before following the fox. Looking back at the conflicted ninja she shouted, "Come on! What else are we supposed to do?" The ninja quickly followed her into the forest.

In the Illusion: Sasuke POV:

I woke up to the sound of a crow cawing. My head hurt like it had been hit with a hammer, so I rubbed it while glancing around groggily. I was in what appeared to be a small house. _This is the illusion? What's so bad about it?_ Just as I thought that a girl walked into the room. She had long black hair and brown eyes, a slender figure, and a smile on her face.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling today?You were out late last night." She said this with a pout.

"What? Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Misaki. Your girlfriend. Are you ok?"

_Girlfriend?_ Suddenly an influx of information entered my brain. Growing up as an orphan, owning this farmhouse, going out with Misaki. I was Sasuke. Just Sasuke. Had all of that been a dream then? Being a prince, Kyuubi, the war? No. It couldn't be….could it?

"Gomen, Misaki-chan. I'm just groggy from waking up."

That seemed to cheer her up. I did always like that about her. She was easy forgiving. "It's ok! C'mon Sasuke-kun. Let's go to the village."

She grabbed my arm and whisked me out to the village. I was constantly dragged from place to place, giving me no time to think. After we got home we collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. The following days went by the same way. I was swept away in the whirlwind known as Misaki, and I didn't mind. Still….I felt like something, or rather someone, was missing in my life. After a month had passed the memories had faded into a distant dream. I was walking through the village, listening to Misaki talk about the 'mosty adorable' doll she had ever seen when a flash of blonde caught my eye. Looking over I saw a boy standing by a ramen stand. For some readon I had the urge to see his face. I jogged over but a group of people walked by and blocked my view. Once they had moved along the boy was gone. I heard Misaki calling my name and walked back over to her apologizing. The poor girl was nearly in tears. She hugged and kissed me, but for some reason it didn't feel right. Walking home, I saw the same boy giving some candy to 2 children near an orphanage. He waved to them as they bowed and left. I could make out whisker marks on his face, but that was it.

"Misaki…."

"Hm?" I had distracted her from counting her shopping bags.

"Who is that?" I pointed to the blonde and she followed my line of sight.

"Him?" She shrugged. "No one really knows. He just shows up once in a while. Why do you ask?"

I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something. "No reason."

Just then, the boy turned to face me. I was blown away. Wide cerulean eyes stared at me unflinchingly. I froze and simply stared. The blondes mouth moved but I couldn't hear his voice.

"What?" I asked. The boy frowned and moved his mouth again.

**"Remember. Remember me. I'm not a dream. My name is….Naruto."**

All of the memories that I had locked away as a dream came rushing back. My somewhat arrogant and self-assured aura returned and I stared at the spot Naruto had previously been standing. I had to get back. Naruto was in danger every second I wasn't there. I had to get back! I have to get back! NOW! I paid no attention to the hysteric Misaki until she started to melt. Wait…melt? I looked down to where she grabbed my arm. I saw her skin start to melt and drip to the ground. Her high-pitched voice slowed and became deeper.I saw her eyes slide down and join the puddle of…goo on the ground. I was disgusted at what I was seeing. I ripped my arm away and backed up before activating my sharingan to see what was happening. That only sped up the process more. Colors swirled, voices faded, and I blacked out again. I reawoke somewhere dimly lit and on a soft cushion. I looked around and saw lots of toys and gold trinkets. I realized that I was laying on a nest of pillows. I quickly stood up and scanned the place for my comrades, but didn't see them. Was this another illusion!?

"Relax Uchiha." A deep voice called. "This is not an illusion. Your friends are safe." Kyuubi walked in through the entrance to this place.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke POV:

"Where are they then?"

Kyuubi blinked before speaking. "They are sleeping right over there." The fox used a tail to point to another pile of pillows, where everyone was sleeping. I couldn't believe that they'd let their guard down like that.

"Where am I?"

"In my den."

"Den?"

Kyuubi nodded. Its eyes seemed tired. "You were asleep going to be asleep for at least 2 days, so I offered a place for your ninja to rest."

I slowly nodded. "I see. Thankyou."

The beast layed down and put its head on its crossed paws. "Think nothing of it. I was just doing what was right…." It trailed off with a yawn, revealing its many sharp teeth. They glistened in the dim light. I couldn't help but shiver lightly. Those looked lethal.

"How long have you benn awake?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

The fox gazed at me curiously. "Is that concern, Uchiha?"

I snorted. "Of course. I came all this way to find you. It would be such a waste if you died now."

The fox barked in laughter. "I suppose so." It continued to laugh before grimacing. I looked at it confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a small wound."

I frowned. "Wound?" I got up and walked to the side of Kyuubi and searched for blood. To my surprise a gash the size of a zanbatou was in the side of the demon. I looked up in shock. "How did you get this? This is no 'small wound!'"

The fox looked away seemingly disinterested. "Not all demons can control their urge to kill humans. And with you unconscious in our forest…."

"It was too easy of a chance to pass up. " I finished. Kyuubi nodded. I looked back at the wound. "Why haven't you killed us?"

Kyuubi laughed before adopting a bloodthirsty smirk. "Do you want me too? It would be easy." Its head loomed over me. I took a step back. It laughed again. "Relax~ I won't do that. And in answer to your question, it's because there is no reason too."

"But-"

"It's true that you are an Uchiha, but you did not kill my parents. You may also be arrogant and rude, but you are also compassionate. I am sure you are protecting someone you care for deeply, just like all us demons. Yes. I have many things to protect. This forest, my friends, and now it has expanded to you and your kingdom."

My eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes. You have passed my test. I will help you in this war, but may I ask how you managed to escape the illusion. Few are able to." The fox's eyes were wide in curiousity.

I sighed. "At first, I thought that this world had all been a dream. But then I saw the one I love more than anything, and realized my mistake. After that I used my sharingan to escape."

The beast nodded. "I see. Using a demon's power against a demon….I believe that I will give you a gift tomorrow." I looked at it questioningly. "It will aid you in this war. But before you get excited, we should get some sleep." Already its eyes were halfmast. "I have placed a barrier around my den, so we are safe for the night." I was going to protest but one look in the fox's tired eyes stopped me. It had been fighting demons to keep us safe for at least 2 days. I nodded and sat down, leaning my back on the uninjured side of Kyuubi.

Noones POV:

Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping face tenderly before curling his head onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke automatically placed his hand on the fox's head. Naruto's tails kept the two warm through the night.

Sasuke POV: Next Day:

I woke up being dragged off of Kyuubi by one of my ANBU. They glared hatefully at its sleeping form, as if it had done something to me in its sleep. I frowned. If Kyuubi was going to help us then we needed to show it some respect.

"Uchiha-sama. Are you alright?"

I shook the ANBU off. "Yes. I am fine now. And I have passed the test."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Then that means…" Sakura started.

I nodded. "I have obtained Kyuubi's help in this war!" I raised my hands with everyone's cheers. They believed we couldn't possibly lose now. I heard a groan and saw the fox cover its ears with its paws. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Tired Kyuubi?"

I got a glare in response. "No. I'm just really fucking happy to be woken up by loud cheering at this kami-forsaken time of morning. Of course I'm tired!"

I smirked. "Well don't forget that you owe me a gift." I felt the curious stares from my ninja on my back.

Another groan was heard before Kyuubi lifted stretched out his front legs. A 'Pop!' was heard before it sat up and smacked its lips. It gazed down at us in disdain. "Alright Uchiha. Follow me." The fox stood up and stalked further into its den. We all followed, although some were more hesitant than others. The fox grumbled about annoying ninjas and idiotic princes the entire way. Finally they reached the back of the cavern. A strong chakra barrier encased a pile of gold with a sword sticking out of it. I heard the fox grumble quietly before flashing out its tail and wrapping it around the sword. Bright blue flames lit the tail but Kyuubi didn't take any notice. He threw the sword and it landed by my feet. I stared at it for a few seconds before I looked at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow. It was blowing on its tail and smoothing its ruffled fur. It noticed my stare and snapped at me. "Well? Unsheathe it! I can't believe this. Ruffled my tail for him to stare at it!? *mumble*"

It then went back to smoothing its fur. I didn't know what to do, so I did as Kyuubi told me. I picked up the sword and held it horizontally in front of me, one hand holding the sheath while the other grabbed its hilt. Cue epic battle music. I began to slowly pull the blade from the sheath and a bright light blinded me and my ninjas. Looking at the sword I couldn't help but be disappointed. A rusted and chipped blade was in my hand. It probably couldn't even cut through wet paper! I glared at Kyuubi incredulously.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Sakura asked.

The fox looked over at us and rolled its eyes. "There are many types of power in this world Uchiha. But they all come down to two. The power to protect or the power to destroy. Which power do you want Uchiha? What will you use this sword for?"

I had to think about that one. With the power of destruction I could still probably protect those close to me and also expand my empire, but was it worth the risk? With the power of protection nothing could stop me from keeping those I hold dear safe, but that was all. A picture of a smiling face with blonde hair flashed through my mind. Then I knew my answer, and unconsciously activated my sharingan.

"I choose the power to protect." The Kyuubi grinned and the sword seemed to pulse before another flash of light blinded me.

"Th-the sword…" One of the ANBU muttered.

I looked down confused but I quickly became shocked. The sword had transformed into a gleaming silver fang! I felt it pulse in my hand and power radiate from it. It was incredible, and it didn't weigh a thing! I was holding it with just one hand! "It is just as I thought." Kyuubi started. "It is only because of your eyes that you can wield this Uchiha. This blade is the fang of a long dead dog-demon from the past. He created it to protect his son and human wife. Sadly, he was killed. Before he passed however he entrusted this sword to his son, so that he may wield it. To make sure only he would the demon placed a spell on the sword so that only half demons may wield it. Your sharingan was a gift from a demon long ago, it makes you part demon. You should be proud of your heritage."

The ninjas stared amazed at Sasuke. Their prince had the powers of demons. There was no way they would lose this war. In the past they might have despised him for his selfish ways, but since having found some blonde boy and the war he had become the true heir to the kingdom. "That is amazing Sasuke-sama!"

I glanced at them in relief. I was nervous that they would hate me for my demon heritage, but it seems that I was wrong. I sheathed the blade and tied it to my hip before looking up at Kyuubi in thanks. "Thankyou for this gift." I bowed my head slightly in respect.

The fox was surprised at first but quickly bowed back. "Do not thank me just yet. I still must teach you of its techniques."

"Very well then. Shall we go? The kingdom is waiting for our return and there is a war to fight."

The fox nodded in what seemed like resignation before standing and leaving the den. The ninjas followed after it, more at ease around it now. It was then that reality hit me. I had gotten the Kyuubi on our side. It was my responsibility now, and I loved it! No matter what I would not fail. I followed out after them and walked beside Kyuubi. The forest seemed less dangerous with a powerful demon with us. The fox swayed its tails in the breeze and would sniff the air occasionally, seeing if there was anything amiss in the forest. When it began to growl and turned its head to the right we all tensed. A small kappa demon wandered out of the hedges before squeaking when it saw us and running away. We relaxed again but I could still tell that the fox was tense.

"What is wrong with you fox?" I asked.

It looked down at me before returning its gaze forward. "Nothing you need concern yourself with Uchiha."

"Bullshit." The fox looked at me in surprise. "You're going to be our greatest weapon against sound. I need to know if something is wrong with you."

The fox's face broke out into a malicious grin. "Well well. You got some backbone after all." That caused me to retort and then insults kept flying between us, trying to one-up the other. The ninjas held back and watched it play out while speaking to each other quietly.

"Hey…..is it just me or does it seem like those two are friends?"

"No. I thought so too. It's weird though, isn't it?" Sakura appeared and hit both of their heads.

"Shut it! Don't talk about Sasuke behind his back."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Now stop." The ninjas became quiet but couldn't hide their curiosity on their faces.

No one POV:

Finally Kyuubi could see the edge of the forest. The village was just on the other side of those bushes. He had never gone there in fox form and frankly it scared him a bit. Who knew how the people would react to seeing him this way? Sasuke took him out of his thoughts though. The prince was gesturing for everyone to hurry up eager to get home. There was happiness in his eyes. That made Naruto grin to himself. Then he stood up to his full height and became the proud demon he was. Many of the ninja became startled by this, as they had become used to the lazy Kyuubi. This fox demanded respect. The group stepped out of the forest and into the village just as someone was walking by. The man screamed and ran shouting 'Kyuubi! The demon fox is here!' The people who heard looked out of their homes, saw the fox and screamed. Soon enough the whole village was in an uproar and several ninja had gathered around the fox. Naruto was becoming increasingly stressed and just wanted everyone to shut up. People were screaming for his death or capture and he just wanted to go back to the forest. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea…

"Everyone be quiet!" Sasuke's loud voice quieted the entire audience. Everyone had gathered to the village center. They stared expectantly at Sasuke. "As you all know this is the Kyuubi." He swung an arm in the fox's direction. Kyuubi stood proudly and calmly waiting for Sasuke to defuse the situation. "I have completed a mission assigned by my father, the king Fugaku. The mission was to convince Kyuubi to become an ally in our war with sound! As you can see I have returned with the demon fox. Do you realize what this means? There is absolutely no chance of us losing now that Kyuubi will fight for us!"

Everyone stared in shock at the fox and Kyuubi decided to seal the deal. It leaned down so that its head was beside the prince and spoke."Well spoken Uchiha." There were surprised murmurings that the fox could talk, but Kyuubi ignored them. "The prince has made a valid point that this will eventually affect me, so I have decided to support you all in this war. I have already entrusted the prince with a demon's sword and am going to teach him how to use its techniques." The fox winked at Sasuke before standing to its full height. "There is no more reason to fear sound any longer!" The fox let out a loud and thunderous roar and the villagers cheered in relief. Their prince had gotten the most powerful demon to save their asses. Nothing could worry them now!

**AN: ….I suck. I know. I haven't updated in sooooo long. I'm sorry! My muse abandoned me for so long, but its back now. :D I'm going to try to get back in the groove of writing my stories again! **


End file.
